


expectations

by exceptnewtie



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda?, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Thomas is an Idiot, brenda is pan, inspired by lesbian jesus, maybe? - Freeform, minho is trans, newt is gay and in love with thomas
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceptnewtie/pseuds/exceptnewtie
Summary: ❝ mówisz, że nikt tego nie zrozumie; że chciałbyś, ale nie możesz.ile jeszcze dni? ile nocy zanim zrozumiesz,że ona nigdy nie pokocha cię tak jak ja? ❞thomas to idiota.newt jest beznadziejnie zakochany.brenda i minho załamują ręce.a teresa o niczym nie wie i beztrosko piecze ciasta.one shot inspirowany albumem 'expectations' autorstwa hayley kiyoko.





	1. [ she'll never love you ]

**Author's Note:**

> pierwsza praca o newtmasie jaką kiedykolwiek napisałam i odważyłam się opublikować.  
> w sumie, pierwsza praca jaką napisałam od roku.  
> powtórzenia, zdania aż za wielokrotnie złożone i przecinki w złych miejscach.  
> a także mało śmieszne fragmenty, za które przepraszam, ale moje poczucie humoru ssie.

„To był ostatni raz"

Te właśnie słowa opuszczają usta Thomasa, kiedy zdenerwowany podnosi się z wygodnego materaca, na którym przyszło spędzić mu noc. Biała pościel okrywa dolną część jego ciała, podczas gdy mężczyzna w pośpiechu rozgląda się za kolejnymi częściami należącego do niego stroju, które wczorajszego wieczora po raz kolejny znalazły swoje miejsce rozrzucone po jasnej podłodze.

\- Gdybym dostawał dolara za każdym razem, kiedy słyszę te słowa, już dawno udałoby mi się uzbierać na jakiś porządny samochód- odpowiada drobny blondyn, leniwie przeciągając się w swoim łóżku. Thomas wzdryga się lekko, słysząc dźwięk strzelających kości. Czuje, jak ciepłe dłonie suną po skórze jego pleców, aby po chwili objąć go mocno w pasie. Przydługie włosy Newta łaskoczą jego łopatki i kark, kiedy blondyn powoli składa pocałunki w tak dobrze znanych mu miejscach.

Cień uśmiechu wkrada się na jego usta, kiedy niespodziewanie wyrywa się z uścisku Newta i w pośpiechu zaczyna ubierać podniesione uprzednio z podłogi bokserki, równocześnie rozglądając się za spodniami i koszulą.

Przez chwilę w mieszkaniu panuje cisza, przerywana tylko szelestem odzieży, którą policjant stara się na siebie założyć.

\- Tym razem mówię poważnie. Musimy z tym skończyć- powtarza, zapinając klamrę od paska.

Newt siada na krańcu łóżka, starając się wyswobodzić ręce z ciasnego kokonu białej pościeli, którą owinął wokół swojego ciała.

\- To też mówisz za każdym razem- odpowiada, spoglądając w okno po swojej prawej stronie.

Zauroczony ogląda słońce, które nie tak dawno wzbiło się ponad horyzont, oblewając Seattle swoim ciepłym blaskiem. Na niebie mienią się kolory złota i pomarańczy, przeplatane pasmami pastelowego różu i bieli.

Newt zamyka na moment oczy i odchyla głowę w tył. Jedyne, co podoba mu się w dzisiejszym poranku u boku Thomasa, to możliwość oglądania tego pięknego widoku.

Z zadumy wyrywa go znajomy głos.

\- Newt, daj spokój. Ja naprawdę...- przerywa brunet, a następnie wzdycha głęboko- Muszę zacząć myśleć o swojej przyszłości; jeśli mam ją spędzić z...

Nie jest w stanie dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi, bowiem chłopak, który się przed nim znajduje, niespodziewanie wstaje na równe nogi.

Mimowolnie jego wzrok ląduje na klatce piersiowej wyższego. Thomas widzi jak pojawia się na niej gęsia skórka, wywołana chłodnym napływem powietrza. Nie musi spoglądać za siebie, aby wiedzieć, że okno sypialni jest otwarte. Czuje, jak policzki zaczynają mu płonąć, kiedy zauważa, że ramiona i obojczyki chłopaka pokrywają ciemne ślady, rozrzucone po jasnej skórze jak płatki róż. Kilka z nich znajduje się również na brzuchu, tuż nad gumką szarych bokserek.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz jej spędzić ze mną?- pyta Newt, a jego twarz tężeje.

Thomas zastyga w połowie sięgania po portfel, który na jego szczęście, wczorajszego wieczora nie znalazł się na podłodze czy też pod łóżkiem, jak jego ubrania, a na komodzie stojącej niedaleko.

Czuje, jak jego ciało po raz kolejny się spina; naprawdę nie ma ochoty znowu przerabiać tej samej rozmowy. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, jak to się skończy.

\- Dobrze wiesz dlaczego- odpowiada.

Po chwili przedmiot ląduje w tylnej kieszeni jego ciemnych spodni. Kiedy się prostuje, jego ciepłe spojrzenie ponownie wędruje w kierunku jasnowłosego chłopaka stojącego naprzeciwko niego.

\- Nie, nie wiem- mówi Newt, delikatnie przekrzywiając głowę w prawo i mrużąc oczy- za każdym razem, gdy zaczynam ten temat, ty mnie zbywasz. Chcę usłyszeć wiarygodny powód, Tommy.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna czuje, jak jego serce bije szybciej, a ręce zaczynają się pocić. Zdenerwowany zwilża językiem dolną wargę.

\- Nikt tego nie zrozumie- zaczyna cicho, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego- Nie jestem...

Ten jeden raz chce mu wszystko wyjaśnić. Chce przekonać nie tylko jego, ale także siebie, że ta noc była ich ostatnią; że gdy wyjdzie z mieszkania, już więcej nie spotkają się w takich okolicznościach.

Niespodziewanie wzdryga się, słysząc donośny głos swojego kochanka.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Żyjemy w 2018 roku, do jasnej cholery!- mówi Newt, a jego zazwyczaj spokojny brytyjski akcent znika, ustępując głośno wypowiedzianym słowom, które odbijają się od białych ścian- Jasne, znajdzie się pewnie grupa homofobów, która będzie przeciwko temu, ale ludzie się zmienili. Wiesz ile osób wspiera środowiska LGBT? Moglibyśmy się nawet pobrać i nie byłoby to czymś wielkim! Naprawdę chcesz się do końca życia ukrywać? Naprawdę chcesz wmawiać ludziom, że potrafisz zakochać się tylko w kobiecie? Chcesz ograniczać swoje szczęście i wolność, z powodu kilku pajaców, którzy traktują zbyt poważnie słowa napisane tysiące lat temu w jakiejś książce, a których przekaz został zmieniany dziesiątki razy? Miłość to miłość, nieważne w kierunku do kogo ją odczuwasz, Tommy.

Można by powiedzieć, że Thomas chce zapaść się w tej chwili pod ziemię, jednak mówiąc to, to jakby nie powiedzieć nic. Jeszcze nigdy ich rozmowa nie wyglądała w ten sposób, zawsze były to głuche wzmianki na temat tego, że nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwy, okłamując samego siebie. Cała ta sytuacja sprawia, że młody policjant ma ochotę uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Jego wzrok cały czas utkwiony jest w blondwłosym kochanku.

\- Muszę już iść- mamrocze, mając wielką nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał odpowiadać na pytania, a raczej na prowokację, którą właśnie usłyszał- Teresa będzie się martwić.

Newt tymczasem czuje, jakby opuściły go wszystkie siły. Jego nogi są jak z waty i chłopak ma wrażenie, że jeżeli zaraz nie usiądzie, to osunie się na jasne panele. Jego twarz drastycznie zmienia wyraz na przygnębiony, a oczy tak jakby tracą cały swój blask.

Chłopak opada na stojący za nim materac. W dalszym ciągu w pokoju panuje cisza, kiedy opiera on łokcie na kolanach i chowa twarz w dłoniach, powoli ją przecierając.

\- Zrobiłeś to, prawda?- pyta, unosząc głowę, aby spojrzeć na Thomasa.

Długa grzywka blond włosów opada mu na oczy, jednak nie przejmuje się tym. Czuje, jak jego serce powoli pęka po raz kolejny tego dnia i tym razem najprawdopodobniej rozpadnie się na dobre. Nie chce słyszeć więcej słów wypowiedzianych przez Thomasa, jednak jego ciało zdaje się go nie słuchać. Szczuje go, wypowiadając te trzy słowa, które sprawiają, że w jego gardle pojawia się ciężka do przełknięcia gula.

\- Oświadczyłeś się jej.

Nie musi widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy, aby wiedzieć, że trafił w sedno.

Jakiś czas temu, po jednej z ich wspólnych nocy, kiedy to Thomas pogrążony był w głębokim śnie, Newt wstał z zamiarem skorzystania z łazienki. I choć w jego planie nie do końca znajdował się punkt o nazwie 'potknięcia o rozrzucone po podłodze ubrania swojego kochanka', nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie, w momencie gdy chwycił ciemną parę jeansów i poczuł ciężar w ich prawej kieszeni.

Newt naprawdę nie chciał aby wyszło to w ten sposób, ale widząc pudełeczko, w środku którego znajdował się piękny, srebrny pierścionek, wysadzony drogimi kamieniami poczuł jak jego serce drży, a motyle w brzuchu podrywają się do lotu. I pozwolił się sobie łudzić, mimo iż znienawidzony głos z tyłu jego głowy już od samego początku podpowiadał mu, że jest naprawdę głupi, jeśli po tym wszystkim wierzy, że Thomas kupił go z myślą o nim.

Newt nie patrzy na Thomasa. Po raz kolejny spuszcza wzrok na swoje blade dłonie, które nagle wydają mu się niesamowicie interesujące. Mimo wszystko doskonale zna wyraz twarzy chłopaka w danym momencie. Zaciśnięta szczęka, zmarszczone brwi, lekko przymknięte oczy.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, to nie ja przyszedłem spędzić noc z facetem poznanym jeszcze za czasów studiów, kiedy w kieszeni mam nowo kupiony pierścionek zaręczynowy dla czekającej w domu dziewczyny, z którą jestem od czasów ogólniaka- prycha, a jego ramiona rozluźniają się na moment, jednak zaraz ponownie robią się spięte- zgaduje, że się zgodziła?

Tym razem niechętnie spogląda na Thomasa spod przymkniętych powiek. Na jego twarzy widnieje zawadiacki uśmiech, którym stara się zamaskować prawdziwe uczucia. Jego serce pęka na miliony malutkich kawałków za każdym razem, kiedy widzi przed oczami drogi prezent i dołączoną do niego obietnicę wiecznej miłości, której nigdy nie doczekał się wypowiedzianej w swoją stronę.

Nic nie jest tak, jak powinno być.

Thomas oddycha głęboko, starając się poukładać w logiczne zdania słowa wirujące w jego głowie. Na sto procent nie tego spodziewał się po dzisiejszej rozmowie. Liczył, że będzie wyglądała tak jak każda kłótnia, którą przeżywają w poranki takie jak ten. Parę niewygodnych pytań, trochę krzyku, kilka wylanych łez, słowo "koniec" i szybka reakcja na dzwonek do drzwi, kiedy kilka dni później stanie się coś, z czym któryś z nich sam nie będzie mógł sobie poradzić.

\- Teresa to - mówi nerwowo- ktoś odpowiedni dla mnie. Kochanie jej nie przysporzy mi żadnych problemów.

Po tych słowach Newt czuje, jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył go pięścią w brzuch.

"Kochanie jej nie przysporzy mi żadnych problemów"

Czy właśnie tym dla niego był? Problemem?

Pewnie, chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że życie w jednopłciowym związku nie należało do najbardziej bezpiecznych rzeczy, zwłaszcza w mieście takim jak to, ale 'bycie problemem'? Rozumiał strach przed wytykaniem palcami lub przemocą, przed utratą respektu w pracy czy reakcją rodziny lub znajomych, ale miłość wymaga poświęceń, aby w zamian oddać ci najpiękniejsze uczucie na świecie i kogoś kto całym sercem i duszą stoi za tobą, z kim nigdy nie będziesz sam.

Jak Thomas mógł powiedzieć coś tak krzywdzącego?

Najgorsze i najzabawniejsze zarazem w tym wszystkim było to, że Newt nie miał też żadnych podstaw aby nienawidzić Teresy. Poznał ją jeszcze za czasów studiów psychologicznych, kiedy spotkał również Thomasa; i choć sądził, że uda mu się ją znienawidzić, a przynajmniej znielubić, za każdym razem kiedy tylko mijał się z nią na zajęciach, dziewczyna obdarzała go swoim anielskim uśmiechem i cały plan legł w gruzach.

Teresa była pogodna i zawsze, ale to zawsze była w stanie pomóc każdemu, kto tylko by o to prosił. Raz nawet sama zaoferowała się, że będzie jego korepetytorką, jako że test z filozofii zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, a zauważyła, że Newt nie ma bladego pojęcia, o czym na zajęciach opowiada profesor. Swoją drogą udało mu się zaliczyć go na czwórkę, co sprawiło, że wydali ponad sto dolarów w ciągu jednej nocy na taksówkę, kolację i masę kolorowych drinków, którą wspólnie wypili.

Teresa była ambitna, nawet gdy po drugim roku zrezygnowała z dalszej nauki, aby zająć się swoją prawdziwą pasją, jaką było pieczenie i dekorowanie ciast. I mimo wszystko Newt naprawdę cieszył się, gdy w końcu udało jej się otworzyć swoją własną malutką cukiernię w centrum miasta, która po zachwytach klientów i nadmiarze zamówień, rozrosła się na kolejne dwa lokale.

Teresa była wspaniałą i kochaną osobą, ale ona i Thomas po prostu do siebie nie pasowali. Thomas był roztrzepany i porywczy; zawsze coś robił, a dopiero później myślał, przez co Newt nie raz kpił z jego zawodu, jakim była kariera policjanta. Teresa z kolei miała wszystko rozplanowane i gdy się na coś uparła, doprowadzała to do samego końca.

\- Tylko, że ty jej nie kochasz. Obaj to wiemy- mówi, a jego brązowe tęczówki uważnie badają twarz kochanka.

\- Kocham ją, Newt.

Thomas przestępowuje z nogi na nogę, po czym słyszy sztuczny, pogardliwy śmiech.

\- Nie kochasz jej w sposób w jaki chcesz, żeby każdy myślał, że to robisz- kontynuuje- i nawet nie zaczynaj mówić o tym, że oboje pałacie do siebie ogromnym uczuciem, bo nigdy w to nie uwierzę. Gdyby naprawdę tak było, nie stałbyś teraz w mojej sypialni, a ja nie musiałbym przez kolejne kilka dni martwić się o to, jak zakryje te wszystkie malinki.

Thomas nie wie, co ma odpowiedzieć. Czuję, jak jego zwykle pełną pomysłów głowę wypełnia pustka. Zdenerwowany spogląda na zegarek, wiszący nad łóżkiem, który wskazuje szóstą siedem. Jeśli nie chce, aby jego nieobecność wzbudziła jakiekolwiek podejrzenia, powinien się już zbierać. Normalnie z 'nocnego patrolu', jak to tłumaczy Teresie, wraca około siódmej. Biorąc pod uwagę niemal gwarantowane korki oraz ewentualny czas spędzony na dalszej rozmowie, jest pewien, że nie uda mu się być w domu na czas.

\- Naprawdę muszę już iść- mówi Thomas, patrząc Newtowi w oczy, tak jak robi to zawsze, gdy nie uda mu się czmychnąć po cichu z jego mieszkania, kiedy chłopak jeszcze śpi.

Newt wstaje z wygodnego materaca i zaplata ręce na środku swojej klatki piersiowej. Naprawdę chciałby wierzyć, że tęskne spojrzenie, które właśnie otrzymuje jest prawdziwe.

Thomas w tym czasie odwraca się tyłem do niego i otwiera drzwi do sypialni, szybkim krokiem wychodząc na korytarz.

Był już w tym mieszkaniu tyle razy, że nikt nie musi instruować go, gdzie co się znajduje. Pewny siebie kieruje się w stronę salonu, gdzie ze stolika do kawy zgarnia swój telefon i nim zdąży się obejrzeć, już jest w trakcie zakładania ulubionych butów.

\- Naprawdę będziesz się męczył do końca swojego życia, tylko dlatego, że nie chcesz dać nam szansy?- cichy głos dobiega do jego uszu.

Thomas widzi, jak Newt opiera się o framugę drzwi prowadzących do małej łazienki. Jego blond włosy są w całkowitym nieładzie, pod bladą skórą prześwitują gdzieniegdzie niebieskie żyłki, idealnie kontrastujące z czerwonopurpurowymi śladami, które on sam uprzedniej nocy pozostawił na jego klatce piersiowej i ramionach. Jego ręce są cały czas skrzyżowane, a mięśnie napięte, przez co Thomas czuje, jak powoli zaczyna się łamać.

\- Tutaj nie ma czemu dawać szansy, Newt -mówi, widząc jak oczy blondyna powoli zaczynają się szklić- to tylko seks. Jesteśmy niczym.

Wyższy z mężczyzn ze zdenerwowaniem zagryza dolną wargę, aż w jego ustach pojawia się metaliczny smak krwi.

"Jesteśmy niczym".

Mimo wszelkich starań, aby nie wybuchnąć, nie udaje mu się to i już po chwili odrywa się od ściany i staje twarzą w twarz z jedyną osobą, do której czuł coś tak wielkiego, a która rani go za każdym razem, wychodząc przez znajdujące się metr za nimi drzwi.

Nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy, kiedy jego dłonie wysuwają się do przodu i popychają stojącego przed nim mężczyznę na ścianę.

\- Przestań kłamać, Thomas! To wszystko pieprzone kłamstwo i ty doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę! Myślisz, że jestem zbyt głupi, aby zauważyć, że cały czas patrzysz na mnie tak samo jak w college'u?! - krzyczy, po czym szybko odsuwa się od niego i kontynuuje, gdy widzi jak Thomas otwiera usta aby cokolwiek powiedzieć- Nie próbuj nawet temu zaprzeczać! Jesteś tak cholernie zapatrzony w siebie, że nie widzisz nic poza tym! Rozejrzyj się! W czyim mieszkaniu jesteś?! W czyim łóżku zasypiasz, kiedy tylko potrzebujesz coś odreagować?! Boże, kto rozmawia z tobą przez telefon, kiedy o trzeciej nad ranem nie możesz zasnąć, a nic innego ci nie pomaga?!

Newt zaczyna tracić panowanie nad sobą. W tym momencie oczyszcza się ze wszystkich emocji jakie odczuwa w stosunku do tego zadufanego w sobie policjanta, który przez tyle czasu zdawał się nic nie zauważać. Łzy płyną z jego pięknych brązowych oczu, kapiąc na drewnianą podłogę pod ich stopami, ale chłopak nic sobie z tego nie robi. Jedyne czego teraz chce, to przekonać Thomasa, aby ten z nim został. Aby zrozumiał, że udając swoje uczucia nic nie wskóra, a tylko wszystko jeszcze bardziej zniszczy. Serce w jego piersi przeszywa kłujący ból.

Sfrustrowany zaciska mocniej pięści. Gorące łzy rozmazują mu widok twarzy bruneta, a Newt cieszy się z tego powodu, ponieważ nie jest teraz w stanie normalnie na niego patrzeć.

\- Komu pierwszemu powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś w stu procentach hetero, co Thomas?- pyta już spokojniej, obserwując, jak twarz stojącego przed nim mężczyzny tężeje w osłupieniu- Biseksualizm. Tego słowa użyłeś. Możliwość kochania dwóch lub więcej płci. Dlaczego teraz się tego wstydzisz, co? Do kogo przyszedłeś tamtego wieczoru po służbie, kiedy po raz pierwszy miałeś do czynienia ze sprawą, gdzie jakiś dzieciak odebrał sobie życie? Kto cię pocieszał i kto pozwolił ci się wypłakać w swoje ramię, co? Bo na pewno nie była to Teresa.

Thomas czuje jak i w jego oczach pojawiają się łzy. Ma tego naprawdę dość. Nie chce przywoływać tych wszystkich wspomnień, nie chce mierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Życie w szklanej bańce, którą sam sobie stworzył, było dużo bezpieczniejsze, dużo mniej bolesne.

\- Możesz oszukiwać siebie samego, Teresę, rodzinę i przyjaciół, ale nie uda ci się oszukać mnie. Nie jesteśmy niczym. Kocham cię. Kocham cię, a ty kochasz mnie. Doskonale to wiem- mówi, podchodząc do bruneta i delikatnie okalając jego policzki swoimi dłońmi; kciukami powoli ścierając z jego twarzy pierwsze łzy- Możemy być razem, możemy być szczęśliwi. Obiecuję ci to. Wiem, że też tego chcesz.

I przez chwilę Newt naprawdę napawa się nadzieją, że Thomas zrozumie, że zostanie razem z nim; że będą szczęśliwi, będą razem. Ich twarze są mokre od łez, a dłonie się trzęsą, kiedy Newt opiera swoje czoło o czoło Thomasa i powoli muska jego nos swoim. Kiedy ich usta się spotykają, obaj czują, jakby znaleźli swoje bezpieczne miejsce. Ich pocałunek jest wolny, przepełniony słonym smakiem łez i goryczą złamanych serc, ale mimo wszystko Newt pragnie, aby trwał wiecznie. Nagle jednak chłopak wysuwa się z uścisku blondyna, pozostawiając chłód i niemy ból w miejscach, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu ich skóra się stykała.

\- Przepraszam. Chciałbym, ale... nie mogę. Naprawdę nie mogę- mówi, łamiącym się głosem, kiedy ostatni raz spogląda w poczerwieniałe, smutne oczy swojego kochanka.

Jego dłoń zaciska się na klamce, kiedy słowa wypadają z ust Newta, raniąc go niczym pociski.

\- Jeśli teraz wyjdziesz, możesz już nie wracać. Nie pisz, nie dzwoń- tłumaczy chłopak, a jego głos brzmi, jakby zaraz miał się załamać, a on sam wybuchnąć głośnym płaczem.

Thomas spogląda przez ramię na twarz mężczyzny, z którym przeżył jedne z najpiękniejszych chwil swojego życia.

\- Mówię poważnie. To koniec. Sam to powiedziałeś- jego twarz nie wyraża teraz żadnych emocji i tylko po wciąż łamiącym się głosie i zaczerwienionych oczach Thomas może wyczuć, że nic tak naprawdę nie jest okej- Jesteśmy niczym, więc jeśli teraz wyjdziesz, nie chcę słyszeć słowem o tobie. Podjąłeś decyzję, trzymaj się jej.

I przez sekundę Newt może usłyszeć nie tylko odgłos pękania swojego serca, które głupie, dalej na samym dnie chowało nadzieję, że chłopak się opamięta i zostanie, ale także pękające serce Thomasa, który posyłając mu ostatnie spojrzenie, naciska na klamkę i wychodzi.

Drzwi zatrzaskują się, zostawiając w małym mieszkaniu całą ich historię i załamanego Newta, któremu gorące łzy ciurkiem spływają po policzkach, kiedy wybucha głośnym płaczem i upada na podłogę.


	2. [ wanna be missed ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drugi i ostatni rozdział z serii "autor płakał jak pisał".  
> kolejny idzie pod znakiem "autor płacze, zanim jeszcze otworzy dokument", także.  
> mam wielką nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba i faktycznie jest jakiś sens kontynuacji tego, bo część trzecia ma już 7,5k słów i końca jak na razie nie widać.

Oczy Newta uważnie skanują każdy kawałek pomieszczenia, w którym się znajduje, mimo że powoli wszystko zaczyna mu się rozmazywać. Brązowe ściany przykrywają zdjęcia i odznaczenia i mężczyzna jest pewny, że gdzieś w kącie zauważył tarczę do rzutek, a neon nad barem na jakieś sześćdziesiąt dwa procent wołał, że miejsce nosiło nazwę "strefa 52". Z resztą, co za różnica?

Przyprowadziła ich tu Brenda, mówiąc, że należy im się chwila zabawy; nie potrzebował wiedzieć nic więcej niż ceny ulubionych drinków i gdzie jest toaleta. Tak naprawdę nie pamiętał też ile wypił, przestał liczyć po dziewiątej kolejce, kiedy to Minho poczęstował go kolejnym kieliszkiem kolorowej substancji, która paliła jego gardło.

Czuje jak alkohol kieruje jego ciałem, a on sam wreszcie pozwala sobie na chwilę zapomnienia. Stara się odetchnąć głęboko, ale zapach wysokoprocentowych napojów i spoconych ciał, nie pomaga mu w tym; łapie się więc za głowę, wplątując palce w swoje miodowe włosy.

Nagle na jego ramieniu ląduje czyjaś dłoń. Otwiera oczy i tuż przed sobą widzi roześmianą twarz Brendy. Jej spojrzenie jest lekko zamglone i szczęśliwe, ale mimo to, chłopak wie, że jest zdenerwowana jego zachowaniem i chce wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

\- Wszystko okej- tłumaczy Newt, nie czekając nawet na pytanie- po prostu trochę za dużo wypiłem.

Brunetka kiwa głową oznajmiając, że rozumie i powoli zaczyna ciągnąc go w stronę wyjścia z klubu, aby choć trochę ochłonął. Przeciskają się przez tłum rozgrzanych ciał, trzymając się za ręce i Newt jest całkowicie pewien, że każdy kto na nich spogląda, wychodzi z założenia, że mu się udało i spędzi z nią noc.

Prycha cicho pod nosem. Od dwóch miesięcy każdą noc spędza sam.

W końcu udaje im się dotrzeć do wyjścia i już po chwili stoją przed bramą kamienicy, w której znajduje się impreza. Blondyn opiera się plecami o zimną cegłę i wzdycha.

Czuje jak jego ciało drży pod wpływem chłodnego, jesiennego wiatru, jednak nie przejmuje się tym.

Prawa dłoń wędruje do tylnej kieszeni wydobywając z niej otwartą paczkę papierosów. Powoli wyciąga jednego i wkłada między cienkie wargi. Jego oczy po raz kolejny odnajdują twarz przyjaciółki i chłopak niespiesznie wyciąga w jej kierunku pudełko, niemo pytając czy chce. Brenda uśmiecha się delikatnie i częstuje się używką. W przeciągu trzydziestu sekund oboje zaciągają się nikotynowym dymem, który wdziera się w ich płuca.

Dziewczyna zbiera się, aby wypowiedzieć kilka słów i Newt doskonale wie, o co chce zapytać. Wypuszcza dym starając się formować kółka, które za nic w świecie nie chcą się udać i zaczyna chichotać.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz znaleźć Minho pod stolikiem albo śpiącego na czyimś ramieniu, zaraz będziesz musiała po niego iść- mówi, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

Brenda strzepuje popiół, który z podmuchem wiatru osadził się na jej ulubionej czarnej, skórzanej kurtce i marszczy brwi.

\- Minho jest dużym chłopcem, poradzi sobie.

Newt spogląda na nią z pod podniesionych brwi i parska śmiechem.

\- Ostatnim razem, kiedy słyszałem te słowa, trzeba było go ściągać z baru, nie pamiętasz?- mówi, kiedy jego towarzyszka wywraca oczami- Zdecydowanie zbyt często ogląda Mamma Mię.

Brenda wybucha śmiechem, przypominając sobie, jak zaledwie kilka tygodni temu, gdy wróciła do środka po wypaleniu papierosa, zastała zbiorowisko ludzi, stojących w centrum pomieszczenia. W pierwszej chwili myślała, że jakiś idiota upił się na tyle, aby krzyknąć hasło 'kolejka dla wszystkich' czego na drugi dzień miał żałować, niestety nie okazało się to prawdą.

Już chwilę później zauważyła, że 'ten idiota' to tak naprawdę jej idiota, który pod wpływem zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu i lecącej w tle piosence Abby wywija na drewnianym blacie baru, w akompaniamencie krzyków jego pracownika.

Zanim udało jej się przekonać tego upartego głąba, żeby zszedł na ziemię, minęło dobre dziesięć minut, w trakcie których Minho zdążył dobrać się do nowej butelki tequilii, za którą niestety ona musiała zapłacić.

\- Czy lekarz nie powiedział mu czasem, żeby nie przesadzał z alkoholem, kiedy zaczynał brać testosteron?- pyta blondyn, ponownie zaciągając się papierosem.

\- Bardzo możliwe, ale znasz Minho! Dla niego nie ma czegoś takiego jak „przesadzenie z alkoholem" dopóki nie obudzi się pod drzwiami swojego mieszkania z zarzyganą koszulką i karteczką od Susan na czole, z przypomnieniem, aby przestał dzwonić do jej mieszkania w środku nocy.

Stoją chwilę w ciszy, kiedy nagle Brenda rzuca niedopałek na ziemie i depcze go ciężkim obcasem.

Newt słyszy jej oddech i kątem oka przygląda się jak zagryza wargi ze zdenerwowania. Teraz nie ma już odwrotu. Temat Thomasa wisi nieubłaganie w powietrzu, a sam dźwięk jego imienia powoduje, że serce chłopaka boleśnie się kurczy. Przyjaciółka pyta, czy któryś z nich próbował kontaktować się z tym drugim, na co odpowiada jej przeczącym kiwnięciem głowy.

\- Od dwóch miesięcy nie mam z nim żadnego kontaktu i chciałbym, żeby tak pozostało- odpowiada i zwilża usta językiem. Podjął decyzję. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy dotrzymał słowa.

Brunetka przełyka ślinę, zastanawiając się co powinna odpowiedzieć. I chociaż doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że słowa które zaraz opuszczą jej usta wcale nie pomogą w danej sytuacji, chce, aby Newt wiedział.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tobie ostatnio- unosi głowę, a jej oczy spotykają brązowe spojrzenie, w którym widać ból i zniecierpliwienie- Kiedy odwoziłam go po pracy do domu. Coś nawaliło w jego aucie i poprosił mnie o pomoc.

Brenda opowiada mu po kolei jak wyglądała ich rozmowa, cofając się do sytuacji sprzed tygodnia. Mówi o tym, jak Thomas o mało co nie dostał zawału, kiedy zaraz po słowach 'mogę ci coś powiedzieć' bez uprzedzenia skręciła na najbliższy wolny parking, dodając, że oczywiście chłopak przesadzał, bo jest ona świetnym kierowcą. I o tym, jak patrzyła na niego jak na kretyna, kiedy dziesięć minut starał się skleić jedno zdanie; i chociaż w końcu usłyszała, że jej współpracownik jest trochę pogubiony, w związku z zaręczynami i czymś „mniej ważnym, co ostatnio zakończył", cały czas nie mogła pozbyć się ochoty walnięcia go w głowę.

W tym czasie Newt zakrywa twarz dłońmi i powoli ją przeciera. Naprawdę nie chciałby o tym mówić, wolałby zamknąć ten temat raz na zawsze i po prostu zapomnieć. Wyleczyć się z tego głupiego uczucia, którym darzy równie głupiego chłopaka o pięknych brązowych oczach i ciemnych włosach. Pragnie zapomnieć o smaku jego ust, o dotyku jego skóry i uśmiechu, przez który w brzuchu pojawiały się te cholerne motyle.

Teraz powodują ewentualnie nieprzyjemny skurcz żołądka i chęć zwymiotowania.

\- Później mówił jeszcze trochę o Teresie, ślubie i że kiepsko się czuje- wspomina Brenda, przeczesując palcami farbowaną grzywkę- Powiedział mi, że nie był z nią do końca szczery i chociaż wszystko samo się rozwiązało, to „trochę mu głupio z ukrywaniem przed nią prawdy". Wiesz, nigdy tak naprawdę nie padło w tej rozmowie twoje imię, ale sam rozumiesz; łatwo się domyślić.

Newt powoli układa sobie wszystkie usłyszane przed chwilą fragmenty w całość, a przynajmniej próbuje, bo jego mózg po spożytej dawce alkoholu zdaje się nie współpracować.

Powoli zamyka oczy i oddycha głęboko. Czuje, jak obłupane fragmenty cegieł wbijają mu się w plecy, ale nie odsuwa się od ściany. Zamiast tego odchyla głowę i wzdycha.

Thomas uznał ich za coś „mniej ważnego, co ostatnio zakończył". „Coś mniej ważnego". Ich. Ich oboje i cały trwający latami romans. Wszystkie wspólne wieczory były „czymś mniej ważnym". Wszystkie noce były „czymś mniej ważnym". Wszystkie pocałunki, czułe słowa, wymieniane spojrzenia i uśmiechy były „czymś mniej ważnym". Jego miłość była „czymś mniej ważnym" niż dobre imię Thomasa.

Do oczu powoli napływają mu łzy, których tak cholernie mocno nie chce więcej czuć na swoich policzkach. Podczas pierwszego tygodnia, kiedy brunet ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu trzymał się ustalonych zasad, Newt płakał więcej, niż w całym swoim dwudziestoczteroletnim życiu. W późniejszych tygodniach zastanawiał się nawet, czy histeria w jaką wpadł po rozstaniu mogła dorównywać tej, kiedy jego już świętej pamięci ojciec dowiedział się o orientacji seksualnej swojego syna i był o krok od wyrzucenia go z domu, co na szczęście się nie stało.

Zaciska mocno pieści i jedną z nich ślepo uderza w ścianę, na co Brenda zrywa się i łapie go za przód koszulki.

\- Hej!- krzyczy, starając się przywrócić przyjaciela do względnego porządku- wiem, że jesteś przybity, ale to była dobra decyzja- przerywa, aby przeanalizować wszystko, co chce powiedzieć i powoli puszcza cienki materiał- Mówię ci to już któryś raz, ale on na ciebie nie zasługiwał. Wiem, że powinnam była się cieszyć twoim szczęściem i w ogóle, ale nie mogłam patrzeć, kiedy ty chodziłeś uśmiechnięty, opowiadałeś o nim jak o ósmym cudzie świata, a ja mijając go w pracy widziałam tylko zdjęcie Teresy na biurku i urocze kartki, które dołączała mu do śniadania, przyklejone na monitorze.

Chłopak zasysa dolną wargę i wbija w nią zęby, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie rozpłakać. Powinien się tego spodziewać. Był tak cholernie naiwny.

\- Może darujemy sobie resztę wieczoru, znajdziemy Minho i obejrzymy jakiś film?- pyta, z nutką nadziei w głosie.

\- Mam lepszy plan- mamrocze i łapie ją za nadgarstki- co powiesz na to, abyśmy wrócili do środka, sprawdzili czy Minho dalej trzyma się na nogach, a później wypili jeszcze kilka kolejek?

Na jego usta powoli skrada się cień uśmiechu, który zaraz zostaje mentalnie pogrzebany pod ciężkimi butami panny Sarton.

Jej zmarszczone brwi sygnalizują, aby lepiej wybił sobie ten pomysł z głowy, ale blondyn nic sobie z tego nie robiąc puszcza ją i kieruje się w stronę wejścia do baru.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że to, że spijesz się w trupa wcale nie poskleja twojego złamanego serca! To tak nie działa!- krzyczy Brenda, a chłopak momentalnie zatrzymuje się.

Atmosfera wokół nich robi się gęsta, a dziewczyna gryzie się w język tak mocno, że czuje w buzi metaliczny smak krwi. Szkoda, że jest już za późno.

Newt odwraca się powoli w jej stronę, a tysiące myśli przelatuje przez jego głowę w ciągu mniej niż pięciu sekund.

Doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Nie da się odkochać od tak. Nie da się zapomnieć o kimś od tak. Na pewno nie o kimś, kto był w twoim życiu przez tyle lat i był osobą, bez której jeszcze jakiś czas temu powiedziałbyś, że nie dałbyś rady funkcjonować. Ale mimo wszystko można próbować. Bo nie chce się pamiętać o tych wszystkich chwilach, które tak bolą. Nie da się wspominać, mając gdzieś tam na końcu, w zamkniętej na klucz szufladzie informację, że osoba, do której czujesz tak wiele, nie czuje tego do ciebie i nie jesteś jej wcale potrzebny. Chcę móc zapomnieć. Chcę o nim nie myśleć. Nie chcę być skupiony na niczym. Chcę nic nie pamiętać i nic nie czuć.

Na jego usta wkrada się cień sarkastycznego uśmiechu, kiedy kolejne słowa opuszczają jego usta.

\- Chciałby ci przypomnieć, że nie stać mnie, żeby schlać się do nieprzytomności. Pan Peters ostatnio nie przychodzi na swoje wizyty.

Brenda wzdycha ciężko i wywraca oczami. Kiedy spogląda w miejsce gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał jej zraniony przyjaciel, nie ma teraz nikogo.

Newt musiał niemal biegiem wtargnąć do pomieszczenia, kiedy ona była zbyt zajęta klnięciem pod nosem na tego głupiego blondasa.

Naprawdę nie chce z samego rana widzieć tych dwóch skacowanych głąbów na swojej kanapie, gdzie jak zwykle będą umierać, gdy w końcu uda jej się namówić ich do opuszczenia imprezy, więc szybkim krokiem pochodzi do drzwi.

Naciska klamkę i pcha drewnianą powierzchnię, kiedy nagle czuje, że coś jej zawadza. Ponownie napiera na drzwi, co nie przynosi żadnego rezultatu.

Zirytowana popycha je mocniej, aż w końcu jest w stanie wślizgnąć się do dusznego pomieszczenia. Zanim jednak zdąży postawić choć krok w kierunku stolika, przy którym zostawili Minho, jej wzrok ląduje na osobie stojącej tuż przed nią.

W jednej chwili jej twarz pokrywa się delikatną czerwienią, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że drzwi, które pchała, wcale się nie zacięły, a ona z całej siły uderzyła nimi kogoś stojącego tuż obok.

Mężczyzna ma ciemne włosy i szerokie barki, które okrywa teraz tylko cienki, granatowy t-shirt i Brenda zastanawia się, co jest z nim nie tak, jeśli nie ma przy sobie żadnej kurtki.

Ciekawskim wzrokiem lustruje tył nieznajomego, który już po chwili odwraca się, z niezbyt przyjazną miną.

Brenda czuje jakby ktoś mocno kopnął ją w brzuch, a język staje kołkiem w gardle, kiedy przed oczami ukazuje jej się twarz ostatniej osoby, którą pomyślałaby, że tu spotka.

\- Brenda?- słyszy znajomy głos, ale nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć. Jej myśli lądują teraz koło Newta, który gdzieś pośród tych wszystkich spoconych ciał stara się dobrze bawić, tańcząc i pijąc, a co najważniejsze nie myśląc o możliwości spotkania go tutaj- Hej? Wszystko w porządku?

Kiedy w końcu udaje jej się odzyskać panowanie nad swoim ciałem, brunetka uśmiecha się wesoło. A przynajmniej próbuje się do tego zmusić.

Tuż przed nią stoi Thomas Edison.

Ten sam, który pracuje razem z nią na komisariacie. Ten sam, z którym Newt miał romans przez kilka ładnych lat. Ten sam, który złamał Newtowi serce, i który mimo ich relacji, podął decyzję o oświadczynach. Ten sam, który nie ma bladego pojęcia o jakichkolwiek powiązaniach dziewczyny i swojego byłego kochanka.

\- Hej, Thomas! Co tu robisz?- pyta zaskoczona, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że w środku jest kłębkiem nerwów- Wszystko okej, po prostu, nie wiedziałam, że znasz to miejsce! To na ciebie wpadłam? Przepraszam, myślałam, że drzwi się zacięły.

Chłopak uśmiecha się. Podnosi rękę i powoli drapie po karku, rozglądając w około.

\- Nic się nie stało. Właściwie, to był pomysł Teresy- wyznaje, w końcu odnajdując wzrokiem swoją narzeczoną i daje jej znak, aby podeszła- Dawno nigdzie razem nie byliśmy z racji dodatkowych patroli i papierkowej roboty, wiesz o co chodzi.

Brenda kiwa uprzejmie głową i gryzie się w język, aby nie wypomnieć współpracownikowi, że jeszcze dwa miesiące temu, jego tak zwane nocne patrole nosiły czyjeś imię.

Kiedy obok pojawia się Teresa, Brenda czuje, jak niebezpiecznie rośnie jej ciśnienie.

Thomas przedstawia sobie kobiety, a ona zaczyna w głębi duszy żałować, że obiecała zarówno jemu jak i Newtowi, że w towarzystwie Teresy będzie zachowywała się zupełnie nieświadomie. Tak jak gdyby nigdy nie słyszała od jednego, że „nie był szczery w kierunku swojej narzeczonej i boi się powiedzieć jej prawdę", a od drugiego, że „może gdyby nie ona, to Thomas byłby teraz z nim, ale tak naprawdę mu jej żal, bo nie jest świadoma".

Stoją praktycznie w progu jeszcze chwilę, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się, kiedy w końcu postanawiają przenieść się do stolika.

Czas mija, a Thomas calutki czas stara się skupić uwagę na swojej narzeczonej, kiedy ta podekscytowana opowiada Brendzie jak piękny, wysadzany drogimi kamieniami pierścionek znalazł się na jej palcu.

Naprawdę można powiedzieć, że się stara, jednak jego wzrok cały czas ląduje na innym stoliku, kilka metrów dalej, gdzie chłopak o azjatyckiej urodzie po raz kolejny napełnia kieliszek przezroczystym płynem, wypija go naraz, krzywi się i sięga po szklankę z czymś, co najprawdopodobniej jest sokiem.

Nagle twarz Thomasa tężeje, a powietrze jakby całkowicie ulatuje z płuc, kiedy obok pijanego Azjaty pojawia się osoba, o której bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał zapomnieć.

W tle leci kawałek The 1975, który zna na pamięć i w normalnych okolicznościach nuciłby pod nosem. Teraz jedyne co słyszy, to dudniącą mu w uszach krew. Emocje sprawiają, że całkowicie izoluje się od hałasu.

Brenda momentalnie przenosi wzrok z roześmianej twarzy Teresy na jej narzeczonego, a zaraz potem na Newta, który wcześniej uraczony procentami, teraz wyrywa Minho jego do połowy pełną butelkę wódki.

Brunet mimo swojego stanu nie ustępuje łatwo i próbuje przekonać przyjaciela, aby ten oddał mu jego własność, a Brenda już wie, że będzie musiała dorzucić taksówkarzowi spory napiwek, jeśli któryś z nich (znowu) zwymiotuje na tylną kanapę.

Uśmiecha się uprzejmie, przeprasza znajomych i już po chwili znajduje się obok dwójki zapijaczonych idiotów, których ma ochotę zostawić leżących pod stolikiem, aby dostali nauczkę.

Ale nie potrafi. Jest zdecydowanie za miękka, jeśli chodzi o nich dwóch.

Szybko zabiera chłopcom pozostały alkohol i podaje nieznajomemu mężczyźnie przy stoliku obok, mówiąc, że jej towarzystwo ma już dość. Facet patrzy na nią chwilę, jakby nie do końca rozumiał co mówi, po czym szczęśliwy przybija piątkę i od razu rozpoczyna rozlewanie kolejnej kolejki między siebie i siedzących obok niego znajomych.

Odwraca się z powrotem w stronę towarzyszy i marszczy brwi, zdając sobie sprawę, że na kanapie znajduje się nie Minho i Newt, a Minho i Teresa.

Zanim dziewczyna zdąży otworzyć usta, aby zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, uśmiechnięta Teresa wyjaśnia jej, że oboje z Thomasem podeszli, aby jakoś jej pomóc, jednak gdy ona załatwiała sprawę zbędnego alkoholu, Newt źle się poczuł i poszedł do łazienki.

\- Oh, Tom chwilę później stwierdził, że sprawdzi, czy aby na pewno wszystko z nim dobrze- mówi, a twarz Brendy blednie.

Nie jest pewna co powinna teraz zrobić. Przeprosić Teresę i pobiec za nimi? Wyprowadzić Minho na świeże powietrze? Poczekać, aż wrócą i modlić się, aby faktycznie intencje Thomasa były takie jak zapowiedział?

Już chce coś powiedzieć, kiedy Minho zrywa się gwałtownie z kanapy, siada na krawędzi i zgina w pół, wyrzucając całą zawartość swojego żołądka wprost na podłogę.

***

W chwili kiedy zarówno zirytowana, jak i zmartwiona, Brenda oraz Teresa ze swoim wielkim sercem najmocniej przepraszają obsługę za bałagan i wyprowadzają na zewnątrz pijanego Minho, Newt siedzi całkowicie sam w jednej z kabin w męskiej toalecie.

Głosy dochodzące z sali cichną i jedyne co można usłyszeć odbite od białych kafelków na ścianach, to głuche dźwięki puszczanych piosenek z gatunku indie pop.

Newt wzdycha głęboko, starają się uspokoić, jednak jego serce dalej wali jak oszalałe. W brzuchu czuje pętle, która coraz bardziej zaciska się wokół wnętrzności blondyna powodując, że ma ochotę zwymiotować.

Alkohol płynący w jego organizmie sprawia wrażenie ogłupiać umysł, jednak jest na sto procent pewny, że to twarz Thomasa widział zaledwie kilka minut temu.

Nie wie, czy jego podświadomość nie gra z nim w kotka i myszkę, ale ma serdecznie dość tej chorej sytuacji i chce już wrócić do domu. Podnosi się z zamkniętej toalety, na której cały czas siedział i, podpierając się ręką o ścianę kabiny, powoli sięga do zamka.

W tym momencie drzwi od łazienki otwierają się po raz kolejny i ktoś wchodzi do środka. Słyszy kroki, które są zbyt spokojne i flegmatyczne, aby należały do jakiegoś pijanego faceta, ostatkiem sił szukającego toalety.

Mimo wszystko Newt zbiera w sobie całą odwagę i uchyla drzwi kabiny. Wychodzi i czuje jak jego serce pęka, kiedy przed oczami staje mu postać Thomasa, którego nie widział od ponad dwóch miesięcy i którego nie liczył zobaczyć już nigdy w swoim życiu.

Sam przecież mu to powiedział, prawda? Sam kazał mu znikać ze swojego życia, jeśli osobą którą wybiera jest Teresa, a nie on.

Brunet jest speszony i tak naprawdę nie do końca wie, co robi w tej sytuacji. W co on się najlepszego wpakował?

Jego dłonie się pocą, a w ustach czuje suchość. Jaki był jego cel?

Newt mierzy go spojrzeniem od góry do dołu, ale nie zauważa żadnej zmiany.

Nie wie czy powinien ufać cichemu głosikowi w swojej głowie, który każe mu zwrócić uwagę na cienie pod oczami Thomasa i lekko zapadnięte policzki, przez które jego kości policzkowe zdają się być zdolne ciąć diamenty.

Tak wiele razy późną nocą prosił, aby przypadkiem udało mu się spotkać Thomasa. Przez cały ten czas w jego sercu dalej tliła się nadzieja, że chłopak zrozumie swój błąd. Że zrozumie co czuje do Newta i zadzwoni, napisze lub stanie w drzwiach jego mieszkania, ze słowem „przepraszam" na ustach.

Mógł wmówić wszystkim, że nie chce widzieć bruneta na oczy. Brendzie, Minho, własnej matce, a nawet sobie- cały czas powtarzał, że tak będzie lepiej.

Jednak jego serce dalej chciało, czego chciało. Nie był w stanie go oszukać.

Ale teraz, kiedy stoją naprzeciw siebie, żaden z nich nie może znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły, aby się ruszyć.

I Newt mimo wszystko nie może zaprzeczyć, że serce pęka mu na tysiące kawałków, a w kącikach oczu pojawiają się łzy, kiedy przed nim stoi jego Tommy a Michael Cave w tle śpiewa „i czym do cholery jesteśmy? powiedź, że nie byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, przecież to nie ma sensu".

\- Newt, ja- zaczyna Thomas, szukając w swojej głowie odpowiednich słów.

Nie jest jednak w stanie dokończyć myśli, kiedy nagle chłopak staje tuż przed nim.

Czuje jego pachnący alkoholem i papierosami oddech na swojej twarzy, ale nie przeszkadza mu on, ani fakt, że dwie sekundy później usta Newta łączą się z jego, w namiętnym pocałunku.

Thomas ma wrażenie, jakby po raz kolejny znalazł się w swoim bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie żadne zło nie ma prawa go dosięgnąć, a problemy nie istnieją.

Przecież znowu jest z nim Newt. Nic mu nie grozi.

Słone łzy płyną po zaczerwienionych policzkach, kiedy ręce blondyna zaczynają błądzić pod jego koszulką, sprawiając, że każde miejsce, którego dotyka zaczyna płonąć.

Sam wplątuje swoje długie palce w miodowe włosy i ciągnie za ich końce, powoli zsuwając się coraz niżej i zostawiając mokre pocałunku na linii szczęki i szyi chłopaka.

Nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak dobrze.

Nagle Newt odrywa się od niego. Ma zaczerwienione od łez oczy, więc Thomas ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie i delikatnie muska ustami policzki.

Jest zdziwiony, kiedy chłopak niespodziewanie unieruchamia jego nadgarstki i popycha go na ścianę.

Czuje jak usta blondyna całują jego szyję i przygryzają delikatną skórę. I nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy, kiedy jego granatowy t-shirt ląduje na podłodze obok nich.

Thomas stara się wyrzucić z głowy myśl, że zaraz ktoś może wejść do łazienki i przyłapać ich w jednoznacznej sytuacji; natomiast drugi chłopak nie jest tym w żaden sposób zdenerwowany.

Newt skupia się tylko na nim. Ta chwila należy do nich, a raczej do niego i jego gry. Ponieważ owszem, dalej tęskni za Thomasem i bardzo, ale to bardzo możliwe, że w danym momencie popełnia jeden z największych błędów swojego życia, ale tym razem nie on będzie tym, który prosi o więcej. Nie on zostanie w tej cholernej łazience z poczuciem odrzucenia i zniszczonym sercem. Nie wie kiedy w jego głowie zrodził się ten pomysł, ale ma ochotę dać chłopakowi nauczkę i poigrać z jego uczuciami, tak jak tamten zrobił to wcześniej z nim.

Newt przenosi pocałunku coraz niżej, z szyi na obojczyki i ramiona chłopaka, a następnie klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Delikatnie przygryza jego skórę w dobrze znanych sobie miejscach i jest pewien, że Thomas będzie musiał się nieźle tłumaczyć, jeśli ktokolwiek odkryje malinki, które na nim zostawił.

Będąc tuż przy linii bokserek Newt słyszy cichy jęk byłego kochanka. Powoli podnosi się więc z kolan, niby przypadkiem ocierając się o jego krocze.

Thomas wstrzymuje na chwilę oddech, kiedy wyższy z nich po raz kolejny składa pocałunek w wyjątkowo wrażliwym miejscu na jego szyi, jednocześnie ocierając się o niego po raz kolejny.

\- Myślisz o mnie?- pyta Newt, nosem trącając linię szczęki chłopaka. Kończąc pytanie delikatnie dmucha zimnym powietrzem na kolejne dzieło którym ozdobił jego szyję.

Thomas niewiele myśląc przytakuje i ponownie atakuje cienkie wargi mężczyzny swoimi.

Newt uśmiecha się z satysfakcją i całuje bruneta, kiedy jedną dłonią chwyta go za gardło.

\- Tęsknisz za mną?

Blondyn powoli dociska swoje wąskie biodra do bioder Thomasa i chichocze, ponieważ wie, że wypukłość w jego spodnia boleśnie daje mu się we znaki.

\- Cały czas- jęczy chłopak.

Newt jest jednocześnie zadowolony z przebiegu swojego planu, ale i kurewsko rozbity. Zdaje się nie panować nad swoimi dłońmi, które dalej pragną dotyku skóry Thomasa i nie jest w stanie myśleć trzeźwo, kiedy dalej czuje smak ust, za którym tak tęsknił.

Zamyka swoje piękne, brązowe oczy, pozwalając aby cichy szloch wziął jego ciało w objęcia i po raz ostatni całuje Thomasa tak, jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. Chce by ten pocałunek był wyjątkowy. Nie tylko dlatego, aby chłopak go pamiętał i żałował każdej decyzji którą podjął do końca życia, ale by on sam mógł chociaż trochę uciszyć tęsknotę i ból. Jest pewien, że oba uczucia zaraz powrócą ze zdwojoną siłą.

I kiedy w końcu się od siebie odrywają, Thomas nie spodziewa się słów które padają z ust Newta.

Mimo całej swojej miłości do policjanta, chłopak przeciera dłońmi twarz i odsuwa się od kochanka.

Na jego policzkach nie ma już łez, które zapewne pojawią się ponownie, zaraz po wyjściu z tego przeklętego pomieszczenia, o czym niższy z nich nie musi wiedzieć.

\- To tylko seks. Jesteśmy niczym.

Słowa odbijają się echem w głowie Thomasa. Jego własne słowa. Te, których użył, kiedy to zostawił blondyna samemu sobie ze złamanym sercem i zdeptaną nadzieją.

Słone łzy wzbierają w kącikach jego oczu, kiedy Newt uśmiecha się smutno i wychodzi z łazienki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> część trzecia powinna pojawić się w przeciągu dwóch tygodni :)


	3. [ mercy ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trzeci ( jednak nie ostatni ) rozdział, który pierwotnie miał być ostatnim, ale po finalnej kropce w dokumencie okazało się, że ma on ok. 11500słów i no, nie można tego tak zostawić.  
> autor z czystym sumieniem przyznaje, że płakał na samą myśl o tych dwóch (2), jak się okazuje rozdziałach, a beta krzyczała jak nigdy wcześniej, grożąc morderstwem i intencją mszalną z samego rana (cytuje "autor tego gniota nie zasługuje na bycie wyspanym. zgiń w ogniach piekielnych")  
> miłego dnia i do następnego xx

„No, to chyba koniec"

Mówi Brenda, kiedy odkłada puszkę kolorowego lakieru do włosów na stojącą obok szafkę. Jej dłoń ubrana w gumową rękawiczkę dalej przeczesuje niegdyś miodową czuprynę Newta, upewniając się, czy aby na pewno żadne pasmo jego włosów nie zostało pominięte. Unosi wesoło kąciki ust, kiedy w ciszy podziwia swoje dzieło.

Chłopak siedzący na krzesełku tuż przed nią, wciąż wpatruje się w lustro zawieszone nad niegdyś białą, porcelanową umywalką, którą teraz udekorowano różowymi plamkami. Brązowe oczy świecą radośnie, kiedy zgrabne palce przyjaciółki masują skórę jego głowy, a w tle słychać głośne dźwięki jednej z piosenek the Arctic Monkeys.

\- Okej, teraz ja idę po Tequillę, a ty to sprzątnij- odzywa się Brenda, zsuwając z dłoni zabarwioną na różowo rękawiczkę i szybko wrzucając ją do kosza na śmieci.

Newt posyła jej, a raczej jej plecom, zirytowane spojrzenie, ale po chwili uśmiecha się i jeszcze raz spogląda na swoje odbicie. To Minho wpadł na pomysł, aby w ten wyjątkowo radosny dzień kupić kolorowe spreje do włosów i zmienić trochę ich codzienny wygląd, podczas gdy Brenda zaoferowała się, aby wykonać brudną robotę na ich włosach i twarzach.

Mężczyzna naprawdę chce szeroko się uśmiechnąć, widząc jak dużo różu ma teraz na głowie, jednak pozwala sobie tylko na lekkie uniesienie prawego kącika ust, ze względu na malunek na lewym policzku, którego nie chce popsuć.

Czuje się okay. Czuje się dobrze. Jest szczęśliwy. Chyba.

Od pamiętnego spotkania z Thomasem w męskiej toalecie minęło siedem miesięcy i Newt jest pewien, że wszystko wraca na odpowiednie tory. A przynajmniej chciałby, aby tak było, ponieważ jest sobota, środek maja, a ślub Thomasa i Teresy odbywa się jutro.

Ślub, na który dwa miesiące temu dostał zaproszenie.

I chociaż wie, że w poniedziałek będzie czuł się dobrze, to w niedzielę najprawdopodobniej będzie cierpiał jak nigdy dotąd.

Newt ściąga z ramion stary ręcznik, który Minho wręczył mu, gdy sam wychodził z łazienki z włosami koloru świeżo ściętej trawy. Nie ma pojęcia, co powinien z nim zrobić, więc zwija go na dwie części i przewiesza przez oparcie krzesła tak, aby nic nie pobrudzić. Następnie odkręca kran i za pomocą ciepłej wody i kawałka szmatki zmywa wszelkie zielono-różowe plamy z kafelków.

Po uprzątnięciu, wychodzi z łazienki i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Jego wzrok od razu przykuwa Brenda siedząca na brązowej, skórzanej kanapie w salonie. Ma podciągnięte nogi, a w swoich ramionach tuli rudawą kotkę, której wielkie, zielone oczy śledzą każdy jego ruch.

\- Minho jeszcze nie wrócił, a Frypan napisał, że zaraz będzie. Musiał coś jeszcze załatwić- informuje, głaszcząc pupila za uchem. W pomieszczeniu roznosi się odgłos mruczenia, przez co Newt przewraca oczami.

\- Dlaczego tobie pozwala to robić?- pyta sztucznym, pretensjonalnym tonem.- Ja nie mogę się do niej zbliżyć na więcej niż metr, bo już zaczyna syczeć i wyciąga pazury.

Brenda posyła mu zadziorny uśmiech, informując, że po prostu ona ma w sobie to coś, czego jemu brakuje. Newt zastanawia się, czy ma na myśli magiczny dotyk, do którego zwierzęta lgną, czy kocie przysmaki, które po kryjomu trzyma w kieszeni, gdy tylko zjawiają się u Minho.

\- Wydaje mi się, że po prostu jedna wredota wyczuła drugą i zawarłyście pakt- odpowiada, a Brenda pokazuje mu środkowy palec.

Zegarek w rogu pokoju wskazuje jedenastą rano, a różowowłosy notuje w pamięci, aby przypomnieć właścicielowi mieszania, że z założenia ich planu, o tej godzinie powinni już pakować się do jego samochodu w drodze do kawiarni.

W ostatniej sekundzie przypomina sobie o nie do końca zaschniętym obrazku na policzku i odsuwa dłoń od twarzy.

Nagle drzwi frontowe otwierają się, a w progu staje chłopak, dla którego jakieś pół roku temu jego najdroższa przyjaciółka straciła głowę.

Frypan pewnym krokiem wchodzi do salonu i po rzuceniu krótkiego „hej" siada na kanapie obok swojej dziewczyny. Mimo że na dworze jest dobre dwadzieścia pięć stopni, jego bluza zapięta jest pod samą szyję. Newt rzuca mu pytające spojrzenie, które ten umyślnie ignoruje.

Pochyla się i już jego usta mają dotknąć policzka Brendy, gdy nagle kotka na jej kolanach zaczyna głośno syczeć, jednocześnie ukazując ostre zęby.

\- Jakim cudem Minho znalazł tego zwierzaka kilka metrów od kościoła, skoro to cholerny diabeł?- pyta ciemnoskóry, zajmując miejsce spory kawałek od rudej bestii.

Newt śmieje się w momencie, gdy zachrypnięty głos Halsey pyta, czy zakochana jest w osobie, czy samym uczuciu do niej, a do mieszkania wchodzi Minho, od razu zrzucając z siebie czarną koszulkę, którą pokrywa długa, biała sierść.

Nim którekolwiek z nich może się odezwać, chłopak sięga po biały t-shirt z kolorowym napisem i zakłada go, przykrywając binder w tym samym kolorze.

W końcu wyjaśnia, że pies Susan rzucił się na niego na klatce schodowej i zaczął lizać, przez co kobieta skrzyczała go, twierdząc, że chce otruć jej pupila, a Frypan wybucha śmiechem.

\- Dobra, ja rozumiem, że robię wam wszystkim za element rozrywkowy, ale trzeba się zbierać!- woła w końcu, poprawiając swoją zieloną czuprynę- Newt, przestań czaić się na mojego kota! Skończyły mi się plastry, a po drodze nie ma żadnej apteki!

Godzinę i dwa postoje w okienkach restauracji później Newt parkuje samochód w jednej z mniejszych uliczek Seattle. Ledwo zaciąga hamulec, a trzy pary drzwi otwierają się, wypuszczając bandę roześmianych dwudziestoparolatków, z pomalowanymi twarzami i kolorowymi flagami w dłoniach.

Jeszcze zanim wsiedli do auta, Frypan ściągnął z siebie niebieska bluzę, ukazując t-shirt na widok którego cała trójka oszalała. Jego największą fanką była jednak Brenda, bowiem zwykła żółta koszulka na samym środku dzierżyła napis „they call me Frypan & my girlfriend's a proud pan".

Newt przyłapał się nawet na tym, że jego oczy chwilowo zaczęły się szklić, na co nic nie mógł poradzić. Cieszył się szczęściem swoich przyjaciół. Ciszył się, że Brenda znalazła kogoś, kto zaakceptował ją taką jaką jest, mimo jej sarkastycznych odzywek, wrednego charakteru i dziwactw, które czasem nawet jego doprowadzały do szewskiej pasji.

Jednocześnie gdzieś w głębi swojego serca, ponownie poczuł to dobrze znane uczucie osamotnienia.

Ostatnio wypełzło ze swojej kryjówki, kiedy ze skrzynki na listy wyjął kopertę, a z niej piękną liliową kartkę z napisem „Teresa & Thomas" pod którym dwa, białe gołąbki ciągnęły wstążkę ze złotymi obrączkami na końcu.

Musiał przyznać, że jego biedne, wielokrotnie sklejane i naprawiane serce po raz kolejny zakłuło go w piersi, a kilka łez spłynęło po policzkach.

Był jednak dumny z siebie, że jego reakcja nie była aż tak gwałtowna, jak się obwiał. Mimo to kilkanaście dni później zadzwonił do Teresy i z udawanym żalem odmówił swojego uczestnictwa w uroczystości, ze względu na rodzinne spotkanie, które w rzeczywistości nie istniało.

Naprawdę nie chciał patrzeć jak miłość jego życia czeka przed ołtarzem na kogoś, kto nie jest nim.

Bo Thomas był miłością jego życia.

Popieprzonym romansem, rozpoczętym na ostatnim roku studiów, kiedy Teresa była zbyt zajęta rozwijaniem swojej firmy, Thomas zestresowany początkiem kariery, a Newt siedział zakopany w formułkach i wykazach, z których mało co rozumiał.

Nie pamiętał jak to się zaczęło.

Pewnego dnia Thomas wpadł do niego, do akademika tak, jak miał w zwyczaju, aby się rozluźnić i porozmawiać. I chłopak sam nie wiedział w którym momencie rozmowy Edison znalazł się tak blisko niego; oddech bruneta zaczął okalać jego twarz, a duża, ciepła dłoń chwyciła jego kark, powoli przeczesując palcami końcówki włosów. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy ich usta się spotkały, ani kiedy w jego brzuchu chmara motyli uniosła się do lotu, omal nie rozsadzając go od środka.

Nie rozumiał jakim cudem ten pocałunek przerodził się w czułości na jego jednoosobowym łóżku, wspólny pierwszy raz i momenty, których był pewien nie zapomnieć do końca swojego życia.

Kiedy jeden wieczór zmienił się w cztery lata?

Teraz jednak Newt nie myśli o Thomasie, ani o ślubie, który ma odbyć się już jutro.

Ma gdzieś nawet to, co mogliby powiedzieć jego podopieczni, widząc swojego terapeutę głośno śpiewającego stare, popowe przeboje na środku ulicy, spod narzuconej na ramiona tęczowej flagi z napisem „Make America Gay Again".

Cała ulica tańczy i śpiewa. Duma i szczęście bije od nich na kilometr i nikt nie zwraca najmniejszej uwagi, na kilka gniewnych spojrzeń puszczanych z chodnika, ani na mężczyznę przed kawiarnią, który ostentacyjnie wyraża swój stosunek do całej parady.

Policzki Newta bolą od uśmiechu, ale nie przestaje, nawet kiedy Minho sięga po jego dłoń i zakręca w tańcu. Różowe włosy wyróżniają się w tłumie, a jakaś dziewczyna, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy, posyła mu przyjazne spojrzenie i podaje wianek ozdobiony sztucznymi kwiatami, kiwając aby mężczyzna go ubrał. Farba na jego twarzy ponownie staje się wilgotna za sprawą potu i duchoty panującej w tłumie, ale Newtowi to nie przeszkadza, nawet kiedy ktoś wypuszcza w górę garść brokatu, a ten osadza się na jego ciele.

Dzisiaj jest wolny. Dzisiaj jest sobą.  
Dzisiaj jest dumny z tego kim jest.

Więc śpiewa, tańczy i bawi się dalej, posyłając wszystkim w około swój najszczerszy uśmiech. Gdzieś po prawej stronie wybucha działko z konfetti, a Newt odruchowo rozgląda się za Brendą, Frypanem i Minho. Znajduje ich zaledwie kilka sekund później, na skraju maszerującego tłumu.

Cała trójka stoi obok jednego z dziennikarzy, a Brenda mówi coś do mikrofonu, który mężczyzna jej podaje. Jest zbyt zajęta, aby dostrzec zbliżającego się przyjaciela, który nie szukając sensacji, przystaje obok, czekając aż przyjaciele skończą relację. Jego spokój nie trwa jednak długo, gdy nagle Minho przyciąga go do swojego boku i opiera się o jego ramię. Kamerzysta jakby na sygnał odsuwa się o krok, pokazując jego twarz w obiektywie. Zaraz za nim prezenter, którego Newt ma wrażenie, że kiedyś widział w telewizji przystawia mu mikrofon do twarzy i z małym uśmiechem pyta, o to jak się bawi, oraz co skłoniło go, aby wziąć udział w dzisiejszej paradzie?  
Newt czuje się jakby wcześniej wypił kilka mocnych drinków. Jest upity szczęściem, które przepełnia go na wskroś, więc bez chwili zastanowienia pochyla się do mikrofonu.

Mówi o niesamowitości całego przedsięwzięcia, oraz, że w życiu nie przyszło mu na myśl, że będzie aż tyle osób. Śmieje się szczerze, spoglądając w tył i jeszcze raz podziwiając kolorowe transparenty, konfetti, brokat i szerokie uśmiechy.

\- Tu jest każdy! Nikt nie jest pominięty, to jest piękne! Wszyscy są dumni! Chciałbym, żeby każdy czuł się tak wspaniale jak my teraz. Każdy powinien być szczęśliwy, bo miłość to miłość i nikt nie musi czuć presji w związku ze swoją orientacją. Nikt nie zasługuje na to, aby za czterdzieści lat usiąść w fotelu i żałować, że nie dało się jej szansy.

Prezenter dziękuje im i z uśmiechem kończy relację. Grupa powoli oddala się wraz z tłumem, który wyśpiewuje głośno „Born this way" Lady Gagi i wymachuje kolorowymi flagami.  
Brenda unosi się na palcach i całuje Frypana, kiedy Minho zaczyna gwizdać na ich widok i szturchać Newta. Ten powtarza jego ruch, zachęcając parę do czułości i już po chwili różowo-żółto-niebieskie farby na twarzy dziewczyny mieszają się, gdy Fry przyciska ją do swojego boku.  
I wszystko jest okey. Wszystko jest dobrze. Wszyscy są szczęśliwi.

Prawie.

Jest bowiem wieczór, a do ślubu Thomasa i Teresy zostało niecałe dwadzieścia godzin i chłopak nie do końca wie co ma ze sobą zrobić.  
Zdenerwowany krząta się po mieszkaniu, nucąc fragmenty piosenek lecących w tle. Sprawdza telefon już któryś raz, ale oprócz wiadomości od Gally'ego, przypominającej o ich wcześniej umówionym wspólnym spotkaniu o dwudziestej pierwszej trzydzieści, nic się nie zmieniło.

Thomas zrezygnował z idei wieczoru kawalerskiego już jakiś czas temu, mówiąc, że to wcale nie jest jego ostatnie wolne wyjście i koledzy mają przestać się wydurniać.

Kolejnym powodem była obawa, że gdzieś w klubie czy barze przypadkowo wpadnie na Newta i wątpliwości po raz kolejny uderzą mu do głowy, ale ten aspekt wolał przemilczeć.

Mimo wszystko, Gally uparł się, aby Thomas wypił z nim chociaż kilka piw, przeddzień wielkiej uroczystości i mężczyzna po prostu nie miał serca mu odmówić. Tradycja rzecz święta, racja?

Teraz jednak najchętniej wyszedłby z domu i nigdy nie wracał. Stres zżera go od środka, powoli zaciskając pętlę wokół jego wnętrzności, przez co zbiera mu się na wymioty.

Już jutro ma wziąć ślub. Ślub. Z Teresą. Z dziewczyną, którą zna jeszcze z ogólniaka, z którą przeżył swój pierwszy pocałunek i pierwszy raz.

Odkąd tylko pamiętał każdy nazywał ich „high school sweethearts" i życzył jak najlepiej, więc gdy tylko informacja o ślubie rozniosła się wśród starych znajomych, telefonom, sms'om i mailom nie było końca. Wszyscy cieszyli się szczęściem zakochanej pary, a Thomas jedyne co mógł robić to grzecznie dziękować i zapewniać, że na pewno wszyscy zostaną uwzględnieni na liście gości.  
Nie żartował, i już kilka tygodni później zamawiał salę, jak i catering na ponad dwieście osób.

Przystaje, słysząc dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza. Kilka sekund później w przytulnym salonie zjawia się Teresa, w nie najlepszym humorze. Narzeczony całuje ją w czoło, pytając o dzień, a ona zaczyna opowiadać o spóźnialskiej manikiurzystce oraz nowej dostawie cukrowych kwiatów, które zamówiła do swoich lokali.

Gdy mówi o pracy, jej niebieskie oczy zaczynają błyszczeć, co sprawia, że serce Thomasa rośnie.

Aktualnie tylko ona jest w stanie jakoś ukoić nerwy przyszłej panny młodej, bowiem przygotowania do ślubu jak z bajki wcale nie są równie bajkowe. Teresa nie chce nawet słowem wspomnieć, ile kawałków tortu musiała spróbować, aby w końcu wybrać ten idealny. Fakt, że przez kolejne dwa tygodnie nie pojawiała się w swoich cukierniach, przejedzona słodyczami, mówi sam za siebie.

Zmęczona podciąga nogi na kanapę i włącza telewizor, zatrzymując się na kanale informacyjnym. Marszczy nos z niezadowolenia, kiedy do jej uszu dobiegają fragmenty $ting od The Neighbourhood i bierze do ręki pilota operującego wieżą, po czym wyłącza muzykę.

Thomas wie, że dziewczyna nie lubi tego rodzaju rozrywki, nigdy nie lubiła, ale przecież nie muszą zgadzać się we wszystkim.

Nawet jeśli irytują go spojrzenia Teresy, posyłane za każdym razem, gdy wsiadają do jego samochodu i zaczyna grać którakolwiek z płyt.  
Siada tuż obok niej, dalej nucąc fragment wcześniej usłyszanego utworu a brunetka momentalnie przylega do jego ramienia.

„I told you I'm sorry. Couldn't thank you enough. I thought that I loved you but we weren't in love."

Oboje wpatrują się jak zahipnotyzowani w odbiornik na ścianie, a Thomas zastanawia się, czy tak będzie wyglądał każdy wieczór do końca jego życia. Czy już do końca swoich dni będzie siedział obejmując Teresę i oglądając wiadomości? Czy w około niego będą biegać roześmiane dzieci, proszące o uwagę i zabawę? Co z domkiem na obrzeżach miasta i psem, o którym zawsze marzył? Czy kiedykolwiek powiedział Teresie o tych rzeczach?

Jego myśli przerywa szturchnięcie w lewy bok. Rozdrażniony spogląda na dziewczynę, a ta jedynie przekręca jego głowę z powrotem w stronę telewizora. Tematem wstawki jest- jak zdołał wyczytać z paska informacyjnego na dole- parada równości, która dzisiaj miała miejsce na ulicach Seattle.

Thomas przełyka nerwowo ślinę. Nie lubi poruszać tych tematów przy Teresie. W ogóle nie lubi poruszać tych tematów.

\- Tom! Czy to nie Brenda?- pyta podekscytowana dziewczyna, wskazując na telewizor- O, jest jeszcze Minho!

Faktycznie, na tle kolorowych flag, transparentów i balonów pełnych konfetti widać uśmiechniętą policjantkę, która z trójkolorową flagą na policzku opowiada na pytania reportera. Zaraz obok niej, stoi wysoki czarnoskóry mężczyzna. Patrzy na nią z miłością w oczach, dumnie przyciskając ją do swojego boku. Na żółtej koszulce wyraźnie odznacza się napis, oznajmiający, że są oni parą a jemu w żadnym stopniu nie przeszkadza orientacja seksualna brunetki.

Thomas delikatnie unosi kąciki ust, widząc ich razem szczęśliwych.  
Kamera oddala się ciut, a na ekranie widać uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Azjatę, którego skądś kojarzy, ale nie ma pojęcia skąd.

\- Minho?- pyta narzeczoną, dalej nie spuszczając wzroku z odbiornika.  
Teresa wierci się na kanapie i przylega mocniej do jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Mhm, pamiętasz jak spotkaliśmy Brendę w pubie? Kilka tygodni po zaręczynach? To ten chłopak, który był z nią i Newtem- wyjaśnia- Był tak pijany, że zwymiotował na swoje buty i musiałyśmy go z Brendą wyprowadzać.

Thomas czuje jak jego serce znacznie przyspiesza, a mięśnie zaczynają się spinać. Jeśli był tam Minho i Brenda, to gdzieś w pobliżu musiał stać Newt.  
Chłopak na ekranie opowiada, że parada jest cudowna i jest dumny z tego kim jest, po czym macha wesoło niebiesko-różowo-białą flagą, taką samą, jaka zdobi jego policzek.

Edison odnotowuje w pamięci, aby później sprawdzić co oznaczają te kolory, jednak ponownie przerywa mu głos chłopaka.

„Mój akt urodzenia może mówić 'dziewczyna' ale cholera, jestem pewny, że żadna ze mnie dziewczyna!"

Mężczyzna marszczy brwi i otwiera buzie, aby coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle Minho przyciąga kogoś do siebie. Operator kamery ponownie robi krok w tył i pokazuje jeszcze jedną osobę.  
Ciało Thomasa nie do końca wie, jak ma zareagować. Jego dłonie się pocą a mięśnie spinają. Pętla w jego brzuchu zaciska się wyjątkowo mocno i boleśnie.

Na ekranie widzi twarz Newta. Twarz, która teraz wygląda inaczej, ale równie zachwycająco i Thomas nie może pohamować swoich myśli, które są w stanie powtarzać w kółko to jedno słowo.

Piękny. Piękny. Piękny. Piękny. Piękny.

Zamiast miodowych kosmyków, w które to Thomas tak mocno kochał wplątywać palce widzi różowe pasma, opadające mu lekko na czoło. Policzki świecą się od potu i farby, umazanej w znak tęczy. Na każdym widocznym fragmencie ciała osiadły resztki brokatu, przez który chłopak mieni się w słońcu. Na ramionach zarzuconą ma tęczową flagę, która lekko powiewa w tył, przez co Thomas ma ochotę się zaśmiać, ponieważ wygląda jak najbardziej gejowski super bohater na ziemi.

Słucha głosu Newta, gdy dumnie wypowiada się na temat tego kim jest i co tu robi. Brytyjski akcent chłopaka, za którym tak tęsknił koi jego zszargane nerwy, zarazem sprawiając, że serce zaczyna krwawić.

Zwłaszcza, gdy kolejne słowa mieszają się ze wspomnieniem ich rozstania.

„Każdy powinien być szczęśliwy, bo miłość to miłość i nikt nie musi czuć presji w związku ze swoją orientacją."

Thomas zastyga na moment a w jego głowie niemal natychmiast pojawia się fragment monologu Newta, który ostatkiem sił i nadziei krzyczał w jego kierunku, że „Miłość to miłość, nieważne w kierunku do kogo ją odczuwasz, Tommy."

Chłopak przełyka ślinę, starając się wyrzucić natrętny obrazek ze swojego umysłu.

Chciałby, aby wszystko było tak proste jak mówił Newt. Chciałby nie przejmować się tym, co ktoś może o nim pomyśleć. Naprawdę by tego chciał, ale nie potrafi przebić się przez grubą skorupę którą zbudował.  
A prawda była taka, że Thomas się bał. Cholernie bał się tego uczucia. Uczucia którego nie rozumiał, ponieważ zawsze słyszał, że chłopcy kochają dziewczynki, a dziewczynki kochają chłopców i taka jest kolej rzeczy.

Romans z Newtem uważał jako głupią przygodę z przeszłości, z której nie był dumny. A przynajmniej chciał tak uważać, bo kiedy kolejne słowa dotarły do jego uszu, chłopak poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się różowe a w kącikach oczu wzbierają niechciane łzy.

„Nikt nie zasługuje na to, aby za czterdzieści lat usiąść w fotelu i żałować, że nie dało się jej szansy."

I może tylko wyobraźnia płatała mu figle nasuwając myśl, że to zdanie było adresowane centralnie do niego, ale czuje jak pęka mu serce.

Nie ma pojęcia co zrobić. Minęło tak dużo czasu i z racjonalnego punktu widzenia, powinien już dawno zapomnieć o wysokim chłopaku z niesamowitymi oczami.

Niemal biegiem zrywa się z kanapy i w pośpiechu chwytają telefon, portfel i klucze do domu, rusza do drzwi.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku?- woła Teresa, zdenerwowana nagłym posunięciem narzeczonego.

Wstaje z siedzenia, odwracając się plecami do telewizora, gdzie dalej pokazywana jest relacja z parady, na której był Newt, Brenda, Frypan i Minho, a także kilka tysięcy osób dumnych i szczęśliwych, ponieważ są, kim są. Parady, na której nie było Thomasa.

Chłopak po raz kolejny wypycha tę myśl ze swojej głowy i posyła Teresie swój firmowy uśmiech, zapewniając, że wszystko w porządku.

\- Jasne, po prostu Gally zaprosił mnie na wieczór i dopiero teraz zerknąłem na zegarek. Muszę iść- mówi, kończąc ubieranie butów- Do zobaczenia jutro, Tereso Edison.

Mężczyzna cofa się szybkim krokiem do salonu i przyciska swoje usta do czoła narzeczonej.

Chce wyjść z tego domu. Chce się przewietrzyć. Chce zniknąć.

Twarz Newta znika w rogu ekranu, kiedy Thomas zamyka drzwi do mieszkania, z całej siły starając się nie rozpłakać na klatce schodowej.

Pół godziny później znajduje się już pod blokiem, w którym mieszka Gally. Kolejny raz zaciąga się papierosem, trzymanym w prawej dłoni i wypuszcza ciężki dym, zalegający mu w płucach.

Rzucił palenie dwa lata temu i obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej do tego nie wróci, ale dzisiejszy wieczór jest wyjątkowy i Thomasowi wydaje się, że paczka, którą kupił po drodze może mu nie wystarczyć.

Wolną dłonią przeczuje włosy, odruchowo ciągnąc za ich końce.  
W jego głowie dalej panuje burza, której nie jest w stanie opanować. Wspomnienia tylu lat z Teresą łączą się z momentami, w których u jego boku był Newt i Edison stara się wyłączyć, aby przypadkiem nie zaciąć się na którymś z nich i nie zmienić zdania.

\- Myślałem, że nie palisz- z zamyślenia wyrywa go znajomy głos.

Thomas momentalnie wypuszcza niedopałek na ziemię i przydeptuje go butem. Tak jakby znowu był w liceum i któryś z profesorów był o krok od przyłapania jego i jego znajomych na papierosie na terenie szkoły. Speszony odwraca się do towarzysza i uśmiecha delikatnie na widok wielkich, niebieskich oczu i tej szpetnej twarzy, na którą musiał patrzeć każdego dnia w ogólniaku oraz poza nim. Aż dziw, że jeszcze mu nie zbrzydła.

Gally stoi w progu, jednym barkiem przytrzymując otwarte drzwi wejściowe do bloku. Jest ubrany w szare dresy i bluzę, która wydaje się dużo cieplejsza niż ta, którą nosi Thomasa.

\- Yeah, ja też tak myślałem- opowiada i wyciąga przed siebie dłoń, gotowy do zbicia piątki z najlepszym przyjacielem.

Gally przyciąga go do uścisku i klepie po plecach, po czym tłumaczy, że właśnie szedł po alkohol i przekąski dla nich.

Dopiero teraz Thomas zdaje sobie sprawę, że pod domem chłopaka, był kwadrans przed czasem. Czuje się zażenowany, ale bez komentarza obaj kierują do pobliskiego sklepiku, gawędząc na temat pracy i samopoczucia.

Kilka minut później oboje są już w przytulnej kawalerce Gally'ego. Na stoliku przed telewizorem stoi miska pełna chipsów a obok szklanka wypełniona paluszkami i kilka butelek piwa, które oboje lubią.  
W tle gra jeden z programów muzycznych, z rodzaju tych z najnowszymi przebojami i Gally przytupuje nogą w rytm piosenki, słuchając jak Thomas opowiada po raz kolejny o przygotowaniach do ślubu.

Mężczyzna nie jest zachwycony jutrzejszym dniem, ale nie przerywa przyjacielowi jego monologu.  
To nie tak, że nie lubi Teresy, bądź nie chce ich wspólnego szczęścia, ale dla niego ślub w tym wieku to lekkie przegięcie. Powinni się wstrzymać jeszcze rok czy dwa.

Mają tylko dwadzieścia pięć lata; to nie jest czas na pakowanie się w obiadki z teściami i w nie daj boże pieluchy.

Niewielu znajomych popiera jego zdanie, więc trzyma buzie na kłódkę i stara się z tym nie obnosić. Jutro jednak ma być drużbą i na samą myśl czuje ucisk w żołądku.

Butelka w jego dłoni staje się coraz lżejsza, więc sięga po kolejne piwo, i następne, a Thomas idzie jego śladem.  
Alkohol kończy się po pięciu sztukach na głowę, a oni w końcu czują się wyluzowani i mogą odetchnąć z ulgą.  
Do czasu, aż Gally nie znajduje w kuchni pół litra czegoś mocniejszego, a Thomas nie wyciąga z kieszeni paczki papierosów.

Mieli być grzeczni. Obiecali to Teresie. I jej mamie. I mamie Thomasa. I babci Thomasa, która przyjechała na ślub swojego jedynego wnuczka aż z Czech.  
Teraz jednak są po dwóch kolejkach jednej z tańszych whiskey z colą, wymieniają się jednym papierosem i czują, jak bardzo będą tego jutro żałować.

\- To nie tak, że was nie wspieram, ale stary, jestem za młody, żeby być wujkiem!- tłumaczy Gally, a następnie zaciąga się używką i strzepuje popiół do jednej z pustych, brązowych butelek. Kiedy na pierwszym roku college'u rzucił palenie, w ramach nagrody rozbił wszystkie posiadane popielniczki kijem bejsbolowym znajomego. Wtedy wydawało się to świetną zabawą.

\- Po pierwsze, nikt nawet słowem nie wspomniał o dzieciach, a po drugie- ty już jesteś wujkiem!- odpowiada Thomas, śmiejąc się głupkowato. Alkohol w jego krwi sprawia, że nie do końca panuje nad własnym ciałem, a myśli plączą się w głowie- Twoja siostra ma dwójkę dzieci!

Gally zbywa go machnięciem ręki.

\- To co innego; jest dziesięć lat starsza od nas- zaznacza- wiem, że jesteście z Teresą długo ze sobą, ale nie wydaje ci się, że jakby, no nie wiem, w pewien sposób cię to ogranicza?

Edison zastanawia się na słowami przyjaciela w ciszy. Owszem, przez swój związek z Teresą w czasie szkoły ominęło go wiele zabawnych, ale i beznadziejnie głupich akcji, które w tamtych czasach preferowali jego koledzy. Nie chodził też zbyt często na imprezy, oraz ograniczył męskie wieczory przy piwie i X-boxie, na które tak często namawiał go Gally. Tak samo było w późniejszych latach edukacji, kiedy Teresa siedziała po uszy w książkach i wkuwała na pamięć regułki, z których on nie rozumiał nawet słowa. Ale jako dobry chłopak pomagał jej się uczyć i nie imprezował sam. Oraz gdy postanowiła rzucić studia i rozkręcić własny biznes. Całe jego dnie obracały się wokół szkoły i zajęć, oraz pomocy ukochanej w znalezieniu odpowiedniego lokalu, urządzeniu go, zatrudnianiu pracowników i pomocy w kuchni, nawet jeśli był beznadziejny w przygotowaniu czegokolwiek.

To nie tak, że ją o cokolwiek obwiniał. Broń Boże. Jednak odpowiedzialne obowiązki przyszły o wiele za wcześnie i nie jest w stanie temu zaprzeczyć.

Był chłopakiem idealnym, ale mimo wszystko, po tak długim czasie musiał przyznać, że przez wszystkie te sytuacje on sam, tak naprawdę nigdy do końca nie zdążył się wybawić.  
To mógłby powiedzieć każdy, kto go znał. Prawie każdy.

Bo Thomas odbijał sobie te wszystkie lata w inny sposób.

Miał romans.

Romans z Newtem.

Newtem, który zapraszając go na imprezę wybierał lokal w najdalej położonej części miasta.

Newtem, który z nudów wieczorami zabierał farby swojego współlokatora i malował patykowe ludziki na jego plecach, ponieważ był marnym artystą.

Newtem, który zawsze pamiętał, co Thomas zamawia na wynos z danej restauracji, nie ważne jak pokręcone wymagania miał do każdej z potraw.

Newtem, który budził go co rano pocałunkami w kark i który trzymał go w swoich ramionach każdej nocy, jakby Thomas miał zaraz zniknąć, łamiąc mu serce.

Newtem, który był jego pierwszym chłopcem. W każdym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Newtem, którego głos uspokajał go o trzeciej nad ranem, tuż przed ważnym egzaminem.

Newtem, który był z nim cztery cholerne lata, który wspierał go we wszystkich wyborach i pomagał w najciemniejszych momentach.

Newtem, który kochał go tak kurewsko mocno, mimo że wiedział, że jest dla Thomasa tylko drugą opcją.

Żadne słowa nie są w stanie opuścić jego ust, gdy niespodziewanie zakrywa trzęsącymi się dłońmi twarz.

Łzy lecą mu po policzkach, a w gardle czuje gulę, której za nic nie może przełknąć.

Gally momentalnie trzeźwieje. Wyrzuca niedopałek do butelki, która wcześniej służyła mu za popielniczkę i przysuwa się bliżej przyjaciela.  
Widzi jak ten zgina się w pół, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Zdenerwowany zarzuca mu rękę na szyję i zaczyna pocierać jego ramie, starając się go uspokoić.

\- Hej, Thomas- mówi, a jego głos zaczyna się trząść- spokojnie! To była tylko pijacka gadka. Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy. Thomas, przepraszam.

Nie do końca wie, co ma robić. Nie chciał zawstydzić swojego przyjaciela, a tym bardziej zarzucić mu bycia 'pantoflarzem'. To była tylko głupia, pijacka uwaga.

Czuje jak Thomas trzęsie się pod jego dotykiem, ale wciąż nie przestaje przyciskać przyjaciela do swojej piersi.

\- Ja...- jąka Thomas pomiędzy kolejnymi atakami szlochu- Newt... Ja...

Gally mocniej przytula go do swojego boku, pozwalając mu poczuć się bezpieczniej i pewniej.

Kilka minut później oddech bruneta względnie się normuje, a z oczu tylko raz po raz wypłynie samotna łza.

Oboje nie wiedzą jak mają zareagować na zaistniałą sytuację, więc okala ich przygnębiająca cisza, którą Thomas naprawę chciałby przerwać, ale nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Gally- zaczyna, a niebieskooki tylko przytakuje, dając znać, że słucha- ja... uhm... ja, ja nie jestem hetero.

Kiedy te słowa opuszczają jego usta, Thomas czuje wybuch emocji. Wielki kamień spada z jego serca, a jednocześnie czuje, jakby znowu był tylko chłopcem, który o chwilę za długo wpatrywał się w kolegę. Nie jest pewien reakcji Gally'ego, tak naprawdę nie chce jej znać. Boi się unieść głowę, aby spojrzeć na przyjaciela, ponieważ obawia się tego, co zobaczy wypisane na jego twarzy.

\- Ale... przecież Teresa i ty...- odzywa się drugi z mężczyzn, starając się rozgryźć, co dokładnie jego kumpel ma a myśli.

Ciszę przerywa głośne westchnięcie, a następnie głos Edisona.

\- Jestem biseksualny- przyznaje- to znaczy... lubię dziewczyny i...

\- I chłopców?

Brunet przytakuje głową. Wzrokiem dalej bada linie paneli, położonych na podłodze kawalerki. Nie chce widzieć obrzydzenia w jego oczach. Nie chce widzieć zawodu czy nienawiści.

\- Cieszę się, że mi powiedziałeś- mówi po chwili niebieskooki, a Thomas czuje, jak jego ciało sztywnieje.

Lekko zszokowany unosi głowę do góry i przygląda się chłopakowi siedzącemu tuż obok niego. Jego ciało rejestruje kilka klepnięć w plecy, które mają symbolizować wsparcie i wdzięczność za szczerość, jednak Thomas nie do końca jest w stanie przyjąć to do wiadomości.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to?- pyta, podnosząc się z wygodnej kanapy i stając tuż przed nim.

Nie jest w stanie racjonalnie myśleć. Spodziewał się zupełnie innej reakcji, także słowa przyjaciela i jego gesty są mu zupełnie obce. Gally marszczy brwi.

\- Dotarło do ciebie w ogóle, co właśnie powiedziałem?- jego głos jest twardszy i niedowierzający.

Właściciel mieszkania podnosi się z kanapy i teraz obaj mężczyźni stoją naprzeciwko siebie.

\- Powiedziałeś, że pociągają cię dziewczyny i chłopcy- mówi, zakładając ręce na piersi- To dlatego wspomniałeś o Newcie? Wy...

Thomas jakby zupełnie nie słuchając go, unosi ręce do góry i wplątuje palce w swoje włosy, ciągnąc za ich końcówki.

\- Jak możesz być tak spokojny?!- krzyczy, przez co Gally nie jest w stanie dokończyć- Jak możesz traktować to tak zwyczajnie?! Dlaczego nie krzyczysz?! Dlaczego nie masz mi tego za złe?!

Gally jednym zgrabnym ruchem łapie przedramiona Thomasa, odciągając je powoli od jego twarzy. Chce aby chłopak na niego spojrzał.

\- Dlaczego miałbym być zły?! Nie ma nic złego w kochaniu kogoś, Thomas! Nie ważne czy kochasz Teresę, czy...  
Edison wyrywa mu się i teraz to on zaciska swoje dłonie na ramionach przyjaciela. Jego palce zaczepiają się o materiał granatowej koszulki, która zaczyna się marszczyć.

\- Ja już nie wiem, co czuje, rozumiesz?!- krzyczy, po czym kolejna fala łez zalewa jego policzki. Uścisk słabnie, a mężczyzna ponownie spuszcza głowę. Ma zamknięte oczy- Nie mam pojęcia co czuje. Jestem okropny, rozumiesz?! Nie zasługuje na nią. Nie zasługuje na nikogo. Ja- zacina się- Zdradziłem ją. I to nie raz. Ja i Newt, my... spotykaliśmy się. Jakiś czas...

Gally uważnie słucha każdego słowa, które z bólem serca wypowiada Thomas. Nie wie, co ma powiedzieć. Już kawał czasu temu zaczął podejrzewać, że Thomas gustuje również w facetach, ale z każdą nową informacją jest coraz bardziej oszołomiony. Odkrycie swojej orientacji. Romans. Oświadczyny. Zaproszenie na ślub. Chłopak ma ochotę go rozszarpać na drobne kawałki za to wszystko, co robił sobie jak i Teresie. Nie jest zły, wiedząc że jego najlepszy przyjaciel lubi facetów. Nie mógłby być na niego zły. Jest zawiedziony jego postawą w związku z Teresą i Newtem. Jest rozczarowany, ponieważ Thomas był ostatnią osobą po której spodziewał się manipulacji i kłamstw w związku. Związkach. Jest mu żal zarówno dziewczyny jak i Newta, którego pamięta jeszcze z czasów college'u. Ma ochotę uderzyć przyjaciela za ranienie ich obojga. Ma tak wiele pytań.

Nie jest w stanie zapanować nad wszystkimi myślami, które plączą się w jego głowie. Historia romansu jego i Newta to dla niego za dużo.

Ze skrzypnięciem sprężyn opada na kanapę i sięga po leżącą na stoliku paczkę papierosów. W ciągu kilku sekund wyciąga jednego i odpala go, pozwalając aby w pomieszczeniu znowu zapachniało tytoniem. Zaciąga się i wypuszcza z ust kłębek dymu.

\- Mam wrażenie, że jedyną osobą, która nie akceptuje samego siebie, jesteś ty, Thomas- mówi, zerkając na niego ze stoickim spokojem- Byłeś z Teresą kilka lat, wspierałeś i pomagałeś jej we wszystkim, a ona odwdzięczała ci się tym samym. A mimo to rozpocząłeś romans z Newtem. Co więcej, tyle czasu to wszystko ciągnąłeś. To nie ty zakończyłeś wasz związek. I mam wrażenie, że gdyby nie wyrzuty sumienia, nigdy byś tego na serio nie zrobił.

Strzepuje popiół do butelki i po raz kolejny zaciąga się używką. Thomas tylko stoi zgarbiony i wpatruje się w niego, zagryzając wargę.

\- Chcę przez to powiedzieć... Zastanów się czego tak naprawdę chcesz, okej? I nie zasłaniaj się myślą 'co powiedzą ludzie', 'przecież jutro mam ślub' czy nawet 'jesteśmy razem tyle lat, przecież to nie może się tak skończyć'. Przemyśl przy kim czujesz się lepiej? Kogo chcesz oglądać do końca swojego życia? Kto zna cię lepiej, nawet jeśli połowy z tych rzeczy nigdy im nie tłumaczyłeś? Przy kim jesteś szczęśliwy?

Thomas czuje jak powoli ma dość, chce wyjść z mieszkania Gally'ego i się przewietrzyć. Ta rozmowa sprawia, że czuje jak zaczyna go mdlić. Głowa robi się coraz cięższa, a w brzuchu po raz kolejny pętla zaciska się coraz mocniej.

\- I co wtedy? Co to zmieni?- pyta, chwytając w dłoń rzuconą wcześniej na ziemię bluzę i kierując się do drzwi. Jest w trakcie ubierania butów, kiedy Gally opiera się ramieniem o ścianę tuż koło niego, a Thomas czuje jak jego gardło się zaciska. Deja vu sprawia, że ma ochotę krzyczeć.

Gally wydmuchuje obłoczek dymu i unosi kącik ust, starając się dodać mu otuchy.

\- Wtedy stań pod drzwiami tej osoby, wyznaj wszystko, co leży ci na sercu i błagaj o wybaczenie. Chociaż wątpię, czy ja na miejscu Teresy bądź Newta pozwoliłbym ci wrócić po czymś takim.


	4. [ gatekeeper ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ostatni rozdział.   
> później niż powinien być, ale cóż, ciężko było mi poprawiać te część wiedząc, że to koniec historii.   
> mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam.   
> miłego wieczoru xx

Jest kilka minut po czternastej, a zasłony w sypialni Newta dalej nie zostały uniesione. Gdyby tylko ktoś zdecydował się na moment uchylić jedną z nich, zauważyłby spływające po szybie krople deszczu, który padał nieprzerwanie od samego rana. Niebo wciąż pokrywa ponura barwa i nic nie wskazuje na to, aby w najbliższym czasie promienie słońca przedarły się przez warstwę ciemnych kłębów, poprawiając nastroje mieszkańców Seattle.

Jednak ciche bębnienie wody o parapet zagłusza teraz sącząca się z głośników piosenka autorstwa Troye'a Sivana i głębokie westchnie blondyna.

Kciukiem strzepuje on resztki papierosa na nocny stolik i dalej wpatruje w sufit.

Obudził się chwilę po jedenastej, jednak od tamtej pory ani razu nie ruszył się z łóżka. Nie był w stanie również ponownie zmrużyć oka.

Najchętniej zniknąłby na wieki pośród jasnych pościeli, które okrywają jego drobne ciało.

Po rozstaniu z Thomasem prał je kilkanaście razy, starając się pozbyć tego specyficznego zapachu, ale mimo upływu czasu dalej jest w stanie wyczuć delikatną woń jego perfum. A może to tylko umysł płata mu figle?

Newt zaciąga się używką i nim jeszcze wypuści z płuc ciężki dym, gasi niedopałek.

Zegar na ścianie boleśnie wybija kolejne sekundy, tylko przypominając chłopakowi, że czas mija a on sam ma go coraz mniej.

Nie, nie planuje wbiec do kościoła i wyznać panu młodemu miłości przed ponad setką osób. Nie planuje nawet wychodzić dziś z domu- co jasno dał do zrozumienia Brendzie, kiedy przed dwoma godzinami zadzwoniła upewnić się, czy aby na pewno nie zmienił zdania w sprawie uroczystości.

Według niej dobrym pomysłem było wzięcie udziału w całym wydarzeniu, tylko po to, aby z wysoko uniesioną głową odciąć się od przeszłości i pokazać, że ruszył dalej. Ale Newt nie jest w stanie nawet spojrzeć na tę przeklętą kopertę, która wczorajszej nocy dziwnym trafem wylądowała przy jego łóżku, nie mówiąc już o ubraniu się i oglądaniu jak jedyna osoba którą wbrew wszystkiemu kochał całym sobą, stoi przed ołtarzem z kimś innym.  
Odrzucił też propozycję, aby przyjaciółka sama rezygnowała z całej imprezy. Nie chciał być nieuprzejmy, ale naprawdę nie potrzebował zapewnień, jak wspaniałe będzie jego życie bez Thomasa.

Zamiast tego zgodził się poprzedniego wieczora, aby wyjątkowo przełożyć wizytę jednego ze swoich podopiecznych na dzisiejsze popołudnie.

Praca go relaksuje. Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, ponieważ jego pracą jest analiza i pomoc innym, zmagającym się z większymi problemami niż on sam posiada.

Wskazówki wybijają wpół do trzeciej, przez co Newt z wielką niechęcią wstaje z wygodnego materaca i kieruje się do małej łazienki aby wziąć prysznic, którego jest pewien, że potrzebuje. Po drodze zgarnia czystą bieliznę i parę ciemnych jeansów.

Później jedynym co czuje jest gorący strumień wody obijający się o jego nagie plecy. Mięśnie powoli rozluźniają się, kiedy chłopak opiera się czołem o chłodne kafelki na ścianie. Nie ma energii na nic. Tak jakby wczorajszy dzień ograbił go ze wszystkich pokładów siły, jakie do tej pory zgromadził.

Uśmiecha się delikatnie na wspomnienie parady równości na której był, a następnie wieczoru spędzonego w jednym z większych klubów, gdzie po spożyciu alkoholu on i Brenda założyli się, kto rzuci w nieznajomych większą ilością solonych orzeszków, zanim ci zorientują się, że są pod ostrzałem. Nie trzeba wspominać o tym, że po raz kolejny to Brenda wygrała.

Nie musieli też martwić się źle reagującym na procenty Minho, który dostał od Frypana kategoryczny szlaban na wszystkie wzmacniane trunki i calutki wieczór z kwaśną miną sączył sok żurawinowy lub colę light.

Kilka minut później Newt zakręca kran i wychodzi spod prysznica owinięty białym ręcznikiem w pasie. Wzdycha, widząc, że nie do końca udało mu się spłukać z włosów różową farbę i zamiast miodowych kosmyków, na głowie ma coś w odcieniu złoto-brzoskwiniowym. Niebieskie drobiny brokatu dalej lśnią przyklejone w niewielkiej ilości do jego twarzy, szyi i ramion.

Zakłada wcześniej przygotowane ubrania, a także myje zęby i opuszcza pomieszczenie.

Zanim do jego uszu dobiega dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi, kończy wywietrzanie i sprzątanie swojej sypialni. W kuchni czeka na niego kubek gorącej kawy z mlekiem i trzema łyżeczkami cukru, którą tak uwielbia, a w porywach swojego zdrowego stylu życia zdążył podjeść dwa kruche ciastka, które znalazł w odmętach szafki na słodycze.

Włosy ma już praktycznie suche, jednak ich kolor nie uległ zmianie. Dalej można zauważyć różowe refleksy. Z nerwów przesuwa dłonią po kaszmirowym swetrze, który zdecydował się ubrać.

W to niedzielne popołudnie powinien leżeć w łóżku i wypłakiwać oczy w poduszkę, zastanawiając się, czy fragment przysięgi „Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną" został już wypowiedziany, czy może jeszcze miłość jego życia nie przysięgła wieczności komuś innemu. Nie czuje potrzeby 'odpowiedniego stroju' kiedy jest we własnym domu, a umówiony nastolatek ma gdzieś, czy jego terapeuta ma na sobie koszulę i marynarkę czy zwykły t-shirt i bluzę.

Chwilę później otwiera na oścież drzwi, za którymi stoi Simon- średniego wzrostu siedemnastolatek z ciemnymi, trochę przydługimi włosami i słuchawkami zawieszonymi wokół szyi. Newt nie pamięta, czy kiedykolwiek widział go bez nich, a na terapię chodzi już systematycznie od ponad roku. Obok niego stoi wysoka blondynka z miłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Witaj Simon- mówi Newt, zwracając się w pierwszej kolejności do swojego pacjenta. Chłopak ma problem z postrzeganiem własnej wartości, dlatego Newt pamięta aby zawsze to jego pierwszego przywitać. Chce aby poczuł się doceniony i zauważony- Pani Daniels.

Matka wraz z synem wchodzą do środka, a mężczyzna nagle zaczyna się denerwować. Nie raz już przyjmował swoich pacjentów w mieszkaniu, zamiast w gabinecie, jednak dziś wyjątkowo przeszkadza mu ingerencja osób trzecich w miejsce, które teoretycznie powinno być jego azylem.

\- Jestem naprawdę wdzięczna, że zgodził się pan go wyjątkowo przyjąć- mówi kobieta, posyłając terapeucie przepraszający uśmiech- wiem, że to nie wypada. Jest niedziela; miał pan pewnie swoje plany, ale...

\- Nic się nie stało, naprawdę- zapewnia ją Greenie, przystępując z jednej nogi na drugą. Simon stoi obok i ucieka wzrokiem na swoje buty.

\- Wie pan, jak on podchodzi do całej tej terapii- ciągnie kobieta, a Newt po raz kolejny zerka na nastolatka. Chłopak ponownie spina się, słysząc jak matka stara się usprawiedliwić całą sytuację i nerwowo wbija paznokcie w środek dłoni.

\- Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, jednak jeśli pani pozwoli, chciałbym wyjaśnić to z Simonem- mężczyzna posyła jej swój firmowy uśmiech. Nie chce dalej krępować dzieciaka, a obecność jego rodzicielki widocznie temu nie sprzyja.

Kobieta otwiera usta w lekkim szoku, jednak momentalnie uśmiecha się zawstydzona i kiwa głową.  
Chwilę później wychodzi z mieszkania lekarza, wcześniej informując, że będzie za godzinę i aby Simon zszedł przed kamienicę, kiedy już skończą.

Drzwi zamykają się z cichym trzaskiem, a Newt wzdycha z ulgą. Nastolatek unosi głowę ku górze i przypatruje się swojemu terapeucie ze zdziwieniem. Nie przywykł do tego, że ktoś poza nim w ten sposób reagował na jego matkę.

\- Kawy? Herbaty?- pyta gospodarz, kiedy chłopak zajmuje miejsce na jego starej, granatowej kanapie. Ten odmawia, a Newt skupia uwagę na tym, dlaczego jego głos dalej jest tak cichy i niepewny.

Zazwyczaj na ich spotkaniach wystarczało zamknięcie drzwi, aby ciemnowłosy momentalnie nabrał nowych sił i już po chwili rozmowy zmieniał się w całkiem zabawnego i sarkastycznego rozmówcę.  
Nie był może najbardziej otwarty i trzeba było z niego długo wyciągać pewne szczegóły, a także nie przychodził na terapię z uśmiechem na ustach, gotów do pracy, ale w tym momencie Newt jest zaniepokojony.

\- To jak, powiesz mi, dlaczego twoja mama dzwoniła do mnie wczoraj wieczorem, niemal błagając, abym przyspieszył nasze spotkanie?- pyta w końcu i upija łyk letniej już kawy.

Kiedy kubek z cichym puknięciem ląduje na stoliku przed nim, psycholog siada naprzeciw Simona i bierze do ręki notes.

\- Ja, umm...- zaczyna chłopak. Jest zdenerwowany i zamiast rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, jak ma to w zwyczaju, nieprzerwanie patrzy na swoje dłonie- Widziałem pana wczoraj w wiadomościach.

Newt otwiera lekko usta i zagryza dolną wargę. Wie, że cała jego wypowiedź znalazła się wczoraj w wiadomościach, ponieważ zaraz potem otrzymał kilka życzliwych sms-ów, a nawet telefon od swojej mamy, która z radością w głosie opowiadała o całym przedsięwzięciu.

Zdaje sobie również sprawę jak różne mogą być reakcje osób, którym stara się pomóc na wieść, że jest on zdeklarowanym homoseksualistą.

\- To znaczy- dodaje trochę głośniej nastolatek- ja nie mam nic przeciwko. To jest... uhh, po prostu chciałem z panem porozmawiać, bo... ja chyba...

\- Podoba mi się pewien chłopak.

To jedno zdanie rozbrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu, a Newt widzi jak twarz Simona zalewa ulga. Doskonale zna to uczucie. Kamień spadający z serca, trzęsące się dłonie, urywany oddech.  
Tylko, że w jego przypadku cała rozmowa wyglądała inaczej.

\- Jestem pierwszą osobą, której o tym powiedziałeś?- pyta uprzejmie, na co chłopak ledwo przytakuje skinieniem głowy- Jaki on jest?

Daniels unosi głowę i z zainteresowaniem spogląda na lekarza. Szuka oznak, które Newt tego pamiętnego dnia zobaczył na twarzy swojego ojca.  
Zmarszczki na czole, pusty wzrok, blada skóra, dalej- zaciśnięte pięści, zgarbione plecy i spięte ramiona.

Chwilę później Simon opowiada o zielonookim koledze z równoległej klasy, który uwielbia rysować krajobrazy i czytać kryminały mało znanych autorów. Tłumaczy to tym, że popularnych może wymienić każdy, ale miny ludzi gdy przy swoich faworytach podaje zupełnie nieznane nazwiska dają mu satysfakcję.

Reszta rozmowy nie przebiega dokładnie tak, jak powinna. Zamiast skupiania się na chłopcu, swobodnie gawędzą i Newt wiele razy zapewnia swojego podopiecznego, że nie ma nic złego w tym, że nie do końca wie jak ma się określić. Jest jeszcze młody i ma na to dużo czasu.

Ku zdziwieniu obu stron Greenie nie ma problemu w odpowiedzi na kilka pytań zadanych przez siedemnastolatka i zdradza mu, jak było z jego pierwszą miłością, jeszcze w podstawówce, kiedy nie wiedział dlaczego buziaki, którymi zasypywały go koleżanki aż tak bardzo go obrzydzają.

Uśmiecha się widząc dumnego z wyznania prawdy Simona, jednak ciemne myśli powoli zaprzątają mu głowę. Kłótnia. Nieprzyjemne słowa wypowiedziane przez ojca. Krzyki i odgłos talerza rozbijanego o ziemię.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa go wibracja telefonu, którą ustawił dokładnie na kwadrans po czwartej. To nie tak, że nie chce rozmawiać z chłopakiem dłużej, ale ich przewidywana godzina dobiegła końca, a jego matka jest przewrażliwiona gdy chodzi o punktualność.

\- Pamiętaj Simon, nie musisz wstydzić się tego kim jesteś. Nie musisz też się określać. Seksualność nie jest do końca stabilna, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi. Jest wiele seksualności, a można wychodzić z założenia, że nie chce się kolejnej etykietki. Wszystko zależy od ciebie- Tłumaczy Newt, odprowadzając chłopaka do drzwi- Widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu.

Brunet dziękuje i zakłada na uszy ulubione słuchawki. Kiedy zamykają się za nim drzwi, Newt ponownie oddycha z ulgą. Spogląda na wyświetlacz telefonu, który wciąż wskazuje dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Minho i trzy sms-y od Brendy i sprawdza godzinę.

Jest siedemnaście po czwartej, co oznacza, że do rozpoczęcia ceremonii pozostało tylko trzynaście minut. Thomas pewnie ma już na sobie cały garnitur, a jego mama po raz ostatni poprawia jego krzywo zawiązany krawat lub muszkę. Drużbowie klepią go po ramieniu, dodając otuchy w jakże ważnym dla niego dniu i powstrzymują głupie uśmiechy, ponieważ już od drugiej klasy ogólniaka robili zakłady, że ten moment nadejdzie.

I ta jedna myśl sprawia, że wielka gula pojawia się w gardle Newta, a on za żadne skarby nie jest w stanie jej przełknąć. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy odczuwa pulsujący ból, który daje mu do zrozumienia, że jeszcze chwila i z jego oczu popłyną łzy.

I nie myli się, ponieważ dosłownie pięć sekund później po policzkach blondyna spływają pierwsze krople słonej cieczy.

Czuje się zdradzony. Czuje się oszukany. Czuje się jak najgorszy śmieć, ponieważ ufał Thomasowi i wierzył, że u jego boku odnajdzie swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie, niczym w disney'owskiej bajce.

Zdołał jednak zapomnieć fakt, iż to księżniczka zawsze zdobywa serce księcia.

Minuty mijają, a on dalej stoi pośrodku salonu, w wyobraźni oglądając chwilę, gdy Thomas staje na ślubnym kobiercu i tęsknym wzrokiem wypatruje swojej ukochanej w białej niczym śnieg sukni z odkrytymi ramionami. Jest w stanie usłyszeć marsz weselny i zauważa łzy szczęścia, które goszczą na policzkach pana młodego, gdy Teresa staje na końcu kaplicy, podtrzymywana przez swojego ojca.

Nie ważne jak mocno pragnie wymazać ten obraz ze swojego umysłu, on dalej przewija się w jego głowie, jak zepsuta taśma, zacięta na jednym fragmencie.

Twarz ma spuchniętą i zaczerwienioną, a oddech znacznie przyspieszony, kiedy słyszy uciążliwe pukanie do drzwi.

Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery.

Newt powoli spogląda w ich kierunku, ocierając rękawem swetra ostatnie łzy. Pociąga nosem i na drżących nogach idzie, aby otworzyć.

Jest pewien, że Simon czegoś zapomniał lub jego mama wpadła, aby jeszcze raz przeprosić za przełożenie wizyty i porozmawiać o dodatkowym wynagrodzeniu.

Szok przeszywa jego ciało, kiedy naciska na klamkę i po przyciągnięciu do siebie drewnianej powierzchni widzi znajomą twarz.

Momentalnie płacz po raz kolejny przejmuje nad nim kontrole i jest centymetry od zatrzaśnięcia drzwi, kiedy czyjaś stopa wsuwa się do środka, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiając.

Chłopak resztką sił stara się wypchnąć intruza ze swojego domu, ale w końcu odwraca się i opada bezsilnie na podłogę. Plecami dotyka zimnej ściany, a głos Thomasa zaczyna dobiegać do jego uszu.

Ma dość. To dla niego zbyt dużo. Thomas stoi pod jego drzwiami. Thomas. Thomas Edison. Miłość jego życia stoi u progu jego mieszkania, a on nie ma siły aby podnieść się i spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Żałosność tej sytuacji go przytłacza.

-Newt...- słyszy swoje imię jak przez mgłę- Newt, proszę...

Z każdym kolejnym słowem uścisk w jego żołądku zwiększa się. Greenie ma ochotę zwymiotować. Ta sytuacja; cały stres zaczynają go przerastać.

Zegarek w salonie wskazuje dwie minuty po wpół do piątej, a Newt zastanawia się jakim cudem Thomas stoi pod jego drzwiami, a nie w kaplicy.

Kilka głębokich wdechów później, dalej siedzi przyciśnięty plecami do ściany. Tuż przed nim, na drewnianej podłodze klęczy Thomas. Jego ręce się trzęsą, a policzki ma czerwone ze zdenerwowania.

Newt nerwowo spogląda na jego ubranie. Na niebieski garnitur, białą koszulę i czarny krawat, który niechlujnie poluzowany, wisi na jego szyi. W głowie krąży myśl, czy gdyby tylko udało mu się chwycić oba jego końce, byłby w stanie urwać temu parszywemu brunetowi głowę?

\- Wyjdź- Greenie nie zdaje sobie sprawy, kiedy to jedno słowo zawisa w powietrzu.

Jest wyłączony. Nie rozumie co się dzieje. Chce zniknąć. Zaszyć się pod grubą warstwą pierzyny i nigdy nie wychodzić. Nigdy więcej nie musieć oglądać Thomasa i tym samym łamać sobie serca.

Mężczyzna mamrocze coś pod nosem, co Newt odbiera jako ciche 'przepraszam' i formę tłumaczeń.

\- Powiedziałem, wyjdź!- Mówi głośniej, w końcu spoglądając mu w oczy.

Nie chce w nie patrzeć. Nie chce ich nigdy więcej widzieć. Ma ochotę mu je wydrapać.

Co on w ogóle tu robi? Właśnie w tym momencie powinien stać w kaplicy, naprzeciwko Teresy i przyrzekać jej miłość aż do grobu. Co się dzieje?

Thomas kręci głową i delikatnie przymyka oczy. Powoli wyciąga swoje dłonie w kierunku chłopaka, aby choć na moment ponownie poczuć ciepło jego skóry, ale Newt gwałtownie wstaje.

\- Wyjdź! Wynoś się stąd!- krzyczy- Nie chcę cię widzieć!

Oddech przyspiesza, a trzęsące się dłonie szukają czegoś, co mogą chwycić, aby tylko poczuć się pewniej; aby tylko powrócić do rzeczywistości.

\- Newt...

\- Nienawidzę cię- odzywa się blondyn, dalej nabierając głębokie i nerwowe oddechy- Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę, nikt nie nienawidzi cię bardziej niż ja.

W tym momencie Thomas nie może nie zareagować. Ma dość patrzenia jak Newt słania się na nogach, przygnieciony ciężarem zaistniałej sytuacji. Chce znowu poczuć jego ciepło i po raz kolejny mieć go w swoich ramionach, nawet jeśli ten raz, miałby być ostatnim w jego życiu.

Ponieważ rozumie. Nareszcie, po tylu miesiącach rozumie jak wielkim idiotą był i jak ogromny błąd popełnił. Chce swojego Newta z powrotem. Brakuje mu każdej wspólnej chwili i każdego straconego uśmiechu.

Wypuszcza gwałtownie całe powietrze z płuc, jednocześnie stawiając pierwszy pewny krok w stronę chłopaka.

Nim ten się orientuje, Thomas zaciska swoje silne ramiona wokół jego drobnego ciała. I nie przeszkadza mu wcale, że Newt jest od niego wyższy o dokładnie trzy centymetry, które zawsze mu wypominał. Nie obchodzi go, że mimo odwrócenia ról właśnie rozgrywają cholerne deja vu, ponieważ po raz kolejny w tym samym miejscu rozgrywa się dramat, który może skleić ich połamane serca, lub zranić mocniej.

Newt nie do końca wie, co się dzieje, kiedy jego głowa mimowolnie układa się w zgięciu szyi brunetka, a chude ręce, okryte jedynie cienkim swetrem owijają się dookoła jego torsu. Palce ściskają materiał ciemnej marynarki, jak rozbitek ostatniej deski pływającej na powierzchni wody. Nie chce go za nic puścić. Nie chce aby to wszystko okazało się tylko podłym snem, tylko koszmarem z którego Newt naprawdę nie chce się wybudzić.

Już od samego początku powinien wiedzieć, że Thomas będzie jednym wielkim kłopotem.

Pozwala aby głośny szloch zawładnął jego ciałem i nie czuje nawet, kiedy nogi powoli się pod nim uginają, dając Thomasowi możliwość osunięcia się na ciemne panele i przyciągnięcie blondyna na swoje kolana.

Gorące łzy spływają po twarzy Newta, kiedy jego Tommy wplątuje swoje palce w jego nadal różowe włosy i masuje skórę głowy, tak jak robił to zawsze, kiedy miał ciężki dzień.

Thomas czuje jak jego serce pęka, a w oczach pojawiają się pierwsze łzy, kiedy przerywany oddech Newta okala jego szyję, a on wie, że podjął dobrą decyzję.

\- Nikt nie jest w stanie nienawidzić mnie bardziej, niż ja sam to robię.

Siedzą tak chwilę w ciszy przerywanej tylko kilkoma pociągnięciami nosa. Ich klatki piersiowe stykają się, a serca biją w jednym rytmie, jakby przebiegały wspólnie maraton, tylko po to, aby w końcu być obok siebie.

\- Dlaczego nie byłem wystarczający?- pyta cicho blondyn, a Thomas o mały włos nie krztusi się powietrzem, ponieważ z jednej strony rozumie, co siedzi w głowie Newta, a z drugiej nie jest w stanie to do niego dotrzeć. Jak ten wspaniały chłopiec może twierdzić, że był niewystarczający?

To nie Newt był niewystarczający, tylko Thomas.

To Thomas zdradzał swoją dziewczynę przez kilka lat, nie potrafiąc dojść do ładu z własną seksualnością i wyborem serca. To Thomas mimo wszystko oświadczył się Teresie. Jej. Chociaż gdzieś z tyłu głowy kryła mu się myśl, że popełnia błąd. Ale jego rodzina była szczęśliwa. Znajomi nie byli rozczarowani. Każdy kogo spotykał na swojej drodze uśmiechał się miło i gratulował.

Każdy z wyjątkiem jego samego.

Thomas nie odpowiada zbyt pogrążony w swoich myślach, więc Newt kontynuuje.

\- Nigdy mnie nie kochałeś, prawda?- pyta, a policjant czuje, jak jego serce się kurczy, ponieważ jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, Newt nazwałby go 'Tommy', ale to jest już za nimi- Skoro byliśmy niczym... Dlaczego tu jesteś?

\- Newt...

Ale chłopak już go nie słucha.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? Kiedy w tym momencie powinieneś być w kościele? Powinieneś stać przy Teresie i składać przysięgę, Thomas. Złamałeś najpierw moje serce, a teraz także jej. Po co? Dlaczego bawisz się uczuciami każdego komu na tobie zależy, co? Minęło tyle czasu, tyle się zmieniło. Dlaczego tu jesteś?! Przecież to była twoja decyzja! To ty odszedłeś! Ty powiedziałeś, że nic nas nigdy nie łączyło! Dlaczego tu jesteś?!

Thomas dalej się nie odzywa, kiedy Newt nie panując nad własnym gniewem odrywa się od jego klatki piersiowej i dalej siedząc mu na kolanach, zaczyna uderzać w nią lekko zaciśniętymi pięściami. Cios za ciosem trafia w jego napięte mięśnie, a Thomas powoli zaczyna tracić cierpliwość.

Newt za nic nie może się uspokoić; wpada w pułapkę własnej głowy, w której cały czas odtwarza ostatnie miesiące. To jak Thomas go zostawił. To jak bardzo cierpiał. Spotkanie w klubie. Zapłakaną Brendę, która trzymała go w ramionach, gdy w końcu jej powiedział co między nimi zaszło. Zawiedzioną twarz Minho, który bez słowa gładził go po włosach i pozwolił spać w swoim domu, kiedy Newt nie chciał wracać do mieszkania pełnego tylu wspomnień. Zaproszenie na ślub. Dwa miesiące, w trakcie których każde spojrzenie w kalendarz przypominało mu, że czas leci, a ten dzień zbliża się wielkimi krokami.

W końcu duże dłonie łapią wątłe nadgarstki blondyna w silnym uścisku.

\- Jestem tu, bo cię kocham!- słowa same opuszczają jego usta, aż sam Thomas jest zdziwiony.

To nie tak, że nie jest pewny swoich uczuć. Jest pewien jak nigdy wcześniej. Gdyby nie był, stałby właśnie w kościele, pośród rodziny swojej i Teresy i przysięgał jej, że nic nie stanie między nimi.

Ale coś, a raczej ktoś stanął i to już bardzo dawno temu.

Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ucieknie z własnego wesela; że da nogę, jak te wszystkie panny młode w komediach romantycznych, które tak namiętnie oglądała jego mama. Jego ewentualnym zmartwieniem było, aby to jego druga połówka nie zrezygnowała z drogi do ołtarza i powiedzenia 'tak'.

Pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zrobił tego wszystkiego wcześniej. Że nie porozmawiał z Teresą na spokojnie, że nie wyjaśnił wszystkiego rodzicom, babci. Że nie odwołał sali, kateringu i zespołu.

Bo Thomas prostu się nie pojawił. Uciekł, jak wystraszony szczeniak z podkulonym ogonem, i był stu procentowo pewien, że będzie musiał za to zapłacić. W każdym możliwym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie skończy się tylko na porządnym ubytku na koncie w banku; mógł się założyć, że ojciec Teresy pokaże mu, jaka kara spotyka dupków, którzy ranią jego córkę.

Ale nic więcej mu nie pozostaje. Zawalił. Spieprzył. Dlaczego dopiero wczorajsza rozmowa z Gally'm musiała go otrzeźwić? Czy powiedzenie prawdy komuś zaufanemu w końcu odblokowało cały jego wewnętrzny mur?

Thomas nie ma pojęcia w którym momencie, po rozmowie z Gally'm uświadomił sobie jak wielki błąd popełnia. Czy zaraz po wyjściu z mieszkania, kiedy jego słowa dalej echem odbijały się od ścian korytarza? Czy kiedy po raz kolejny zaciągał się miętowym papierosem będąc w połowie drogi do domu, gdy jego dłonie paliły, czerwone od mrozu? Kiedy położył się w pustym łóżku i zamglony umysł podrzucił mu myśl, że wcale nie chce, aby to Teresa zajmowała miejsce obok, a drobny blondyn o brązowych oczach i zawsze zimnych stopach? Że to w jego ramionach chce się obudzić kolejnego dnia; nie z twarzą Teresy przy swoim boku i jej włosami w ustach.

Poprzednia noc była męczarnią, ponieważ nie zmrużył oka nawet na kilka minut, choć teoretycznie alkohol powinien mu był w tym pomóc, tak samo jak ciepła pościel okalająca jego zmarznięte ciało. Ale pościel nie była wcale tak ciepła i nie pachniała tak, jakby tego chciał. Nie pachniała Newtem.

Kiedy rozpoczęły się przygotowania do ślubu, nic nie wskazywało na to, jaka decyzja zapadnie kilka godzin później. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że ten zdenerwowany, ale zachowujący zimną krew w tym jakże wielkim dniu mężczyzna, nie pojawi się na ołtarzu czekając na swoją wybrankę. Że stanie po przeciwnej stronie kaplicy, tuż przy wyjściu. Że nie oglądając się nawet za siebie wybiegnie z kościoła z cichym „przepraszam" na ustach, porzucając wszystko, co czuł do panny Agnes i co ona czuła do niego. Mimo, że jeszcze poprzedniego wieczoru sam odnosił się do niej, swoim nazwiskiem.

Przeklęty Gally. Przeklęta rozmowa. Przeklęty ślub. Przeklęte serce, które kocha kogo kocha i nie ma zamiaru odpuścić.

Newt sztywnieje; wszystkie jego mięśnie się napinają, a on sam czuje suchość w ustach i brak powietrza w płucach. Thomas mocno trzyma jego nadgarstki dalej nie pozwalając mu się uderzyć, a po policzkach blondyna zaczyna spływać nowa partia łez. Nie jest w stanie spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy, cały czas wzrok utkwiony ma na jego klatce piersiowej. Na białej koszuli, w której miał się dzisiaj żenić. Na ciemnej marynarce, która aktualnie jest cała pomięta i wygląda, jakby ktoś dawno temu kopniakiem upchnął ją w szafce i wyjął chwilę temu.

Ogląda z uwagą dłonie Thomasa, które powodują, że skóra jego nadgarstków płonie. Tak dawno nie czuł jego uścisku. Tak bardzo go pragnął.

Teraz jednak jedyne na czym może skupić swoje rozbiegane spojrzenie, to palce bruneta. Długie szczupłe palce, które tak uwielbia, a na których nie ma ani śladu po obrączce.

\- Nie kłam- mamrocze, na tyle głośno, aby Thomas mógł wyłapać te dwa słowa- Nie kłam, błagam, nie okłamuj mnie.

Jego głos się załamuje, a kolejna fala szlochu przechodzi przez jego ciało.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie, Thomas. Zostawiłeś. Nie kłam, że mnie kochasz. Zawsze byłem tylko drugim wyjściem, pocieszeniem, odskocznią. Nigdy nie byłem dla ciebie kimś. Nigdy ci na mnie nie zależało. To ja byłem na tyle głupi, żeby się w tobie zakochać. To ja byłem tym idiotą, któremu zaczęło zależeć. Byłeś wszystkim czego chciałem i czego potrzebowałem. Miałem ciebie i to mi w zupełności wystarczało. Kochałem cię całym sercem, całym sobą. Nie widziałem poza tobą świata, Thomas! Ja... chciałem, żebyś był tym jedynym. Chciałem, żebyś był na zawsze. Ale nie chcę już cierpieć. Nie chcę znowu mieć złamanego serca. Mam dość bycia drugą opcją. Mam dość bycia tylko marionetką, którą się bawisz i zostawiasz. Przestań kłamać, kiedy mówisz, że mnie kochasz.

Thomas nie może oderwać wzroku od twarzy chłopaka, nawet gdy słone łzy zupełnie uniemożliwiają mu patrzenie na jego zmęczone rysy. Kręci głową, niemo zaprzeczając wszystkiemu, co właśnie usłyszał. Boże, nie chce słyszeć tego wszystkiego. Nie chce słuchać jak bardzo go zawiódł. Nie potrafi dopuścić do siebie myśli, że skrzywdził swojego chłopca tak mocno, tak dotkliwie. Ma ochotę uderzyć pięścią w ścianę, aby poczuć choć w małym stopniu ból, który Newt odczuwał każdego dnia przez te kilka lat.

Bo Thomas nie żałuje tylko miesięcy, kiedy go przy nim nie było. Nie; on żałuje każdej najmniejszej chwili, kiedy opuszczał mieszkanie Newta wczesnym rankiem, każdej chwili gdy odwoływał spotkanie, ponieważ miał już coś zaplanowane z Teresą. Chciałby cofnąć się w czasie i postąpić właściwie. Zakończyć to, co było między nim a dziewczyną, od razu po tym, gdy zrozumiał co poczuł do blondyna. Powinien był oszczędzić i jemu i Teresie tych wszystkich kłamstw, złamanych serc i przepłakanych nocy.

Thomas, jesteś takim idiotą.

\- Przepraszam!- jego głos roznosi się echem w pomieszczeniu, a Newt wzdryga się lekko, wystraszony- Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam. Byłem idiotą, największym idiotą na świecie. Cały czas jestem idiotą, bo... bo nie mam cię już przy sobie. Zostawiłem cię, masz rację. I żałuję, kurewsko tego żałuję od momentu, kiedy tylko zamknąłem za sobą drzwi; kiedy usłyszałem zza nich twój płacz.- Thomas puszcza drżące dłonie Newta, jednocześnie spuszczając swój wzrok na jego klatkę piersiową. Jest zawstydzony swoją postawą, jest zażenowany własnym zachowaniem. Nie powinien był tu przychodzić i błagać o przebaczenie. Nie powinien był nigdy dopuścić do tego, aby go potrzebował. Powinien był zostać z Newtem tamtego dnia. Powinien był wybrać jego, a nie Teresę.

\- Przepraszam. Wiem, że nie mam żadnego prawa, aby pojawiać się teraz i błagać, abyś przyjął mnie z powrotem, ale... nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Chcę być z tobą. Chcę przestać się bać. Chcę cię trzymać za rękę, spać z tobą w jednym łóżku, zabierać się do twoich ulubionych restauracji i wszystkich miejsc które lubisz, raz za razem. Chcę znowu wybrać się z tobą nad tamto jezioro, znowu widzieć jak szczęśliwy jesteś w tym miejscu. Chcę oglądać z tobą filmy na kanapie i udawać, że wcale nie widzę, jak wzruszasz się na zakończeniach, ponieważ wiem, że nienawidzisz, kiedy ci to wypominam. Chcę wiedzieć czego żałujesz, o czym myślisz przed snem i czy dalej nie lubisz pizzy z kukurydzą. Chcę, żebyś znowu do mnie dzwonił i pisał, ponieważ tęsknię za twoim zdjęciem na ekranie telefonu. Chcę robić ci herbatę po każdym złym dniu w pracy i kupować ci prezenty na urodziny, które wiem, że nigdy nie są trafione, ale i tak je zatrzymujesz.

Z każdym kolejnym słowem wypowiedzianym przez Thomasa, twarz Newta rozjaśnia się, a łzy coraz wolniej wypływają z jego brązowych oczu. Nie jest pewny, czy to co słyszy jest prawdą, ale z każdym zdaniem coraz wyżej unosi wzrok, aż w końcu patrzy w skupieniu na bruneta, który trzęsąc się z nerwów wyjawia mu każdą swoją najskrytszą myśl.

Jego usta delikatnie otwierają się, kiedy Thomas wymienia kolejny nawyk psychologa, na który ten nigdy nie zwracał uwagi, a o którym Edison wypowiada się, jak o najwspanialszej chwili w jego życiu.

\- Cholera, chcę budzić się przy tobie każdego dnia, przyciśnięty do ciebie. Nie chcę wymykać się ukradkiem każdego ranka, chcę wtulać się w ciebie mocniej i całować twoje ramiona owinięte wokół mnie. Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę życia i wiem, że po tym wszystkim mi nie wybaczysz. Spieprzyłem wszystko, przyznaję. Ale ja po prostu... nie mogłem tego zrobić. Nie mogłem jej poślubić, kiedy przez cały ten czas w mojej głowie byłeś ty. Chciałem przestać, próbowałem, ale to zawsze byłeś ty. Nie ona. Ty.

Thomas przerywa gdzieś w połowie, czując jak ciężar na jego kolanach robi się coraz mniejszy, aż wreszcie znika. Teraz Newt stoi przed nim, z zaszklonymi, czerwonymi oczami i bladymi policzkami. Idąc jego śladem, policjant także z trudem podnosi się z ciemnych paneli. Stoją naprzeciw siebie, a Thomas kontynuuje, patrząc w te oczy, za którymi tak tęsknił, za odcieniem gorzkiej czekolady.

\- Możesz mnie wyrzucić za drzwi. Nie będę miał do ciebie pretensji. Nie będę się bronił. Zasłużyłem na to, zasłużyłem za bycie dupkiem, za krzywdzenie cię. Ale chciałem, żebyś wiedział. Po prostu... kocham cię. Nie liczę na kolejną szansę, nie liczę na wybaczenie. Alę chcę, żebyś wiedział, że cię kocham. Naprawdę cię kocham i... przepraszam, że mówię to dopiero teraz, po tym wszystkim co zrobiłem. Boże, chciałbym ci to wynagrodzić, tak bardzo przepraszam. Ja- czuje jak wielki gul staje w jego gardle, nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć kolejnych słów, które powiedział już dziś tak wiele razy. Jego dłonie się trzęsą, a nogi ma jak z waty, jednak dalej przygląda się twarzy swojego byłego kochanka, swojej miłości, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć jak mógł być tak głupi i zostawić kogoś tak doskonałego, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu- kocham cię, Newt.

Cisza jaka panuje w mieszkaniu przerywana jest tylko przez ciężkie oddechy i głośno bijące serca obu mężczyzn.

Chociaż gdyby tylko ktoś potrafił przejrzeć umysł jednego z nich, dowiedziałby się o prawdziwej wojnie, która właśnie tam się rozgrywa.

Wzrok Newta bada każdy milimetr twarzy Thomasa, szukając w jego zachowaniu oznak kłamstwa, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby wskazywać na to, że po raz kolejny to tylko durna gra w której on sam jest pionkiem.

Myśli pędzą tysiące kilometrów na sekundę, ale jedna chwila sprawia, że w jego głowie pojawia się pustka.

Bez chwili zastanowienia blondyn pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość i bez słowa przyciska swoje cienkie wargi do ust Thomasa, który zszokowany w pierwszym momencie, nie jest w stanie zareagować.

Mimo to, chwilę później oddaje pieszczotę, z takim samym, jeśli nie większym zaangażowaniem.

Chce jednocześnie skakać z radości i płakać, uświadamiając sobie, że Newt go całuje.

Newt go całuje. Całuje. Jego.

Tyle, że ostatnim razem też Newt zainicjował pocałunek. Zrobił to tylko po to, aby odegrać się na jego uczuciach.

Mimo dręczących go myśli, Thomas za nic w świecie nie jest w stanie przerwać dzielącego ich momentu. Słodki smak ust chłopaka miesza się ze słonymi łzami, które spływają po jego policzkach, a które Newt bez powodzenia stara się zetrzeć kciukami. Skóra pali go od dotyku jego dłoni, ale nie przeszkadza mu to. Są razem, Newt jest obok, Newt go całuje.

Nawet jeśli w tym momencie miałby umrzeć, to Thomas nie żałuje ani chwili, ponieważ to byłaby dobra śmierć. Z resztą tak jak powiedział, chce być z nim do końca swojego życia. Nie ważne jak długo ono potrwa.

Jednak kilka sekund później blondyn przerywa pocałunek, mimo niemych błagań Thomasa, aby tego nie robił.

Nie odsuwa się jednak od jego ciała, tak jak zakładał Edison, a przylega mocniej do jego klatki piersiowej, ponownie owijając wokół niej ramiona i zaciskając dłonie na materiale marynarki. Thomas czuje silny uścisk, który w małym stopniu miażdży jego płuca, nie pozwalając im nabrać dużej ilości powietrza, ale ma to gdzieś. Idąc śladami młodszego, układa swoją głowę w zgięciu jego szyi i otula go mocno; tak jakby już nigdy miał go nie wypuścić.

Ich serca biją jednym rytmem, przyciśnięte blisko siebie, a Thomas w swojej głowie błaga, aby nie było to pożegnanie.

Sztywnieje, kiedy słyszy jak Newt wzdycha cicho i pociąga nosem.

Czuje jak tył marynarki rozluźnia się, ale dłonie spoczywające wcześniej na jego plecach wcale nie odpychają go; pojawiają się za to na jego szyi i we włosach, powoli przeczesując i ciągnąc za ich końce.

\- Nigdy więcej mnie nie okłamiesz- mamrocze Newt wprost do jego ucha. Głos ma zachrypnięty i zbolały.

Thomas tylko kiwa głową, dalej napawając się ich bliskością i zapachem.

Boi się odezwać. Boi się powiedzieć choć jedno słowo, które mogłoby w jakiś sposób popsuć moment w którym się znajdują.

Teraz obaj stoją w małym holu, w mieszkaniu Newta, w którym kilka miesięcy temu pękło nie jedno, lecz dwa serca i nie są niczym więcej niż plątaniną kończyn i wielkim bałaganem. Stoją, rozkoszując się wzajemną bliskością, której tak bardzo brakowało im przez ten czas i zastanawiają się jak bardzo zmieni się ich życie, przez te jedną decyzję.

Ale mimo wszystko nie żałują. Thomas nie żałuje wydania w błoto ogromnej ilości pieniędzy ani zawodu, który sprawił swojej rodzinie. Żałuje jedynie serca, które złamał Teresie, wcześniej obiecując jej wszystko, a teraz zostawiając z niczym. Ale zaciska mocniej wargi i wtula twarz w szyję blondyna. To jego bezpieczne miejsce.

Newt natomiast nawet nie chce myśleć, o wibrującym gdzieś w kącie telefonie, w którym roi się wiadomości od Brendy i Frypana, gości finalnie nieodbywającego się wesela, którzy już zapewne zdali sobie sprawę, jak przedstawia się sytuacja. I chociaż wie, że jutrzejszego ranka pod jego drzwiami stawi się delegacja, składająca się z wcześniej wymienionej pary i zapewne dalej zielonowłosego Azjaty, nic nie jest w stanie przerwać tego momentu.

I nawet jeśli Newt pluje sobie w brodę, za bycie zbyt miękkim, to jest szczęśliwy. Jest cholernie szczęśliwy.

Tak samo jak Thomas, który następnego ranka nie jest zmuszony wyłączać budzika. Telefon, który leży gdzieś na stoliku w salonie, jest wyłączony od czasu wyjścia z kościoła. Thomas nie chce nawet o tym myśleć, kiedy budzi się chwilę po dziewiątej rano w małej, białej sypialni, wielkim łóżku i czuje jak ktoś obejmuje go w pasie.

Jest nagi, okryty tylko po pas jasną pościelą, ale nie przeszkadza mu to. Wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczora napływają do niego powoli, na co ma ochotę się rozpłakać ze szczęścia.

Ponieważ nie była to jego noc poślubna; nie spędził jej z Teresą, nie musiał rozmawiać z ponad dwusetką ludzi, przyjmować gratulacji ani kroić tortu. Nie robił tego wszystkiego z osobą, której tak naprawdę nie kochał.

Nagle czuje, jak ręka, dotychczas luźno przerzucona przez jego bok napina się. Thomas rozumie ten gest. Niemal natychmiast przysuwa się bliżej w stronę Newta, pozwalając dalej śpiącemu chłopakowi na mocniejszy uchwyt. Plecy Thomasa znajdują się tuż przy jego klatce piersiowej, a on sam czuje na swoim karku spokojny oddech blondyna.

Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej kochanka i splata ich palce razem, po czym unosi ich złączone dłonie do ust i delikatnie całuje jego kostki. Niewielki obrót głowy pozwala, aby i ramię blondyna przyozdobił czuły całus.

Ich nogi są splątane, a Thomas czuje się tak, jak nigdy wcześniej.

Kocha Newta; kocha go całym sercem, kocha jak nikogo innego na świecie. I zrobi wszystko, aby ten wybaczył mu bycie kretynem.

Zaczyna więc od porannych pocałunków, które oznaczają „dzień dobry" a nie „do widzenia".  
I jest pewien, że będzie to robił już do końca swoich dni. Nie straci Newta po raz kolejny. Nie pozwoli na to. Wystarczyło, że zrobił to raz.

Ponieważ go kocha, kocha tak mocno, że aż boli. I nigdy nie przestanie.

Koniec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dziękuję.


End file.
